Pacar Sewaan
by Kaho
Summary: Sakura tak pernah pacaran, tapi lagaknya seperti remaja normal yang sudah malang melintang di dunia percintaan. Hingga akhirnya dia terjebak dalam sandiwaranya sendiri, bersama Uchiha Sasuke, pacar sewaannya. Mind to RnR please? :D Chapter 5 UP!
1. New Boyfriend

Haruno Sakura, dia cantik, pintar, populer. Dia bilang sudah pacaran berkali-kali. Dia selalu memberikan solusi kepada teman-temannya. Dia lah yang sering di juluki _Afrodit_. Tapi kenyataannya. Dia tidak pernah pacaran.

* * *

**Title: Pacar Sewaan**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author: Kaho**

* * *

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Typo(s) beterbangan, Garing, OOC, Tidak suka Terserah kalian.**

* * *

"_Ohayo!"_

"_Ah, ohayo Rika-chan."_

_._

_._

"_Wah aku lupa ngerjain PR."_

"_Eh...?"_

_._

_._

"_Sudah dikasih nih jadinya?"_

"_Um.. sudah kemarin."_

_._

_._

"_Ah... Sepertinya kau harus minta pendapat darinya."_

"_Mungkin kau benar. Aku akan menemuinya nanti."_

* * *

.

.

.

"E..ee ano, maaf Haruno-_senpai_."

Gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca meletakkan bukunya. Mata besarnya mendongak. Memperhatikan siswi yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia mendengus sambil melepas kacamata bacanya, menaruhnya di buku bertuliskan _Biologi_ yang sempat ia baca tadi.

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang bukan?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

Siswi yang berdiri dihadapannya langsung terlihat terkejut. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau pasti berfikir, darimana aku tahu, bukan?" lagi-lagi perkataan Sakura membuat siswi itu terkejut.

Siswi berambut pirang itu mengangguk. Sakura menyeruput es jeruk yang sempat dia pesan, menunggu perempuan dihadapannya untuk kembali bicara.

"I-iya."

Sakura yang seolah mengerti dengan tujuan perempuan itu kembali tersenyum, "Duduklah."

Suasana di kantin yang terletak di sudut sekolah itu hening sesaat. Memang hanya ada mereka berdua –juga penjaga kantin- yang tersisa. Jam-jam seperti ini biasanya semua siswa-siswi akan pergi untuk belajar di kelas. Hanya saja, Sakura memang tidak suka untuk tinggal di dalam kelas dalam kurun waktu yang terlalu lama.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memainkan jari-jarinya, senyum simpul terukir di wajah _ayu_-nya. "Bisakah, Ha-haruno-_senpai _membantuku?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, seolah sedang berfikir keras. Ia lalu mengangguk.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aiiihhh~ remaja sekarang-sekarang ini yang dipikir hanya soal cinta cinta cinta melulu." Sakura memijit pelipisnya kesal, "Memangnya sekolah hanya untuk dapet pacar?"

Perempuan _soft pink _itu terus melangkahkan kakinya. Menggumam tentang para remaja yang berada di sekolahnya. Dia heran, kenapa mereka mampu diperdaya oleh sesuatu bernama _cinta_? Apa itu _cinta_? Kenapa untuk soal _cinta _mereka selalu bersemangat, tapi untuk urusan prestasi mereka terkesan malas-malasan.

Tapi kalau Sakura membenci hal semacam itu, kenapa ia mau, bukan hanya mau tapi juga sudi memberikan tips kepada mereka yang membutuhkannya. Padahal dia sendiri NOL besar dalam hal-hal menyangkut _percintaan_ atau semacamnya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang tidak mempunyai pengalaman semacam itu mampu memberi solusi kepada orang lain?

Yah, Haruno Sakura, si _Afrodit_ yang terkenal dikalangan para siswi memang bodoh dalam hal semacam itu. Ciuman, bahkan cinta pertama pun ia tak pernah merasakannya. Ia sendiri bingung, apakah ada yang salah dari dirinya? Apakah dia sendiri yang tidak _normal_?

4 tahun lalu, Sakura bukanlah gadis populer seperti sekarang ini. Ia memang sudah pintar sejak dulu, namun kesibukannya yang selalu berkutik di perpustakaan membuatnya terkesan _kuper_, jangankan sahabat, orang yang mau mendekatinya pun enggan. Dia tak pernah bisa mengimbangi obrolan teman sekelasnya. Omongan Sakura sendiri dianggap terlalu serius dan susah di mengerti. Maka dari itu, kebanyakan teman sekelasnya menghindar.

Dan sejak saat itu lah Sakura memutuskan untuk berubah, merubah cara bicaranya, Ia belajar memahami remaja dari berbagai sumber. Ia membeli buku-buku tentang kehidupan remaja seusianya. Kadang ia mampir ke perpustakaan yang terletak di pusat kota hanya untuk membaca novel bertemakan _cinta. _Sesuatu seperti ini sangatlah asing bagi Sakura yang memang tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal aneh seperti ini. Tapi demi merubah _image_ masa lalunya, ia bertahan hingga terlahirlah Haruno Sakura yang sekarang ini. Meski dia terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam urusan asmara, tapi sungguh, dia sendiri tidak tahu apapun.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya saat tepat berada di sebuah toko. Diperhatikannya _barang-barang _yang dijual disana.

"Hari valentine akan tiba." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku akan sibuk pasti."

* * *

.

.

.

BRUK

Sakura menghempaskan dirinya kekasur kesayanganya. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka laptop-nya untuk mengecek _email _yang mungkin saja masuk.

_Em-ema—em-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-email._

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat puluhan email menyerbunya. Dia langsung bangkit duduk dan membuka email-email tersebut, Sakura segera mengeluh keras karena yang ia dapati hanyalah email dari para remaja yang sedang _mabuk cinta. _

"Ahhhh!" dia mengacak rambutnya, "Email sebanyak ini hanya ngomongin soal valentine? Yang benar saja!"

Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kursornya hendak menghapus semua _spam _itu, namun ia berpikir kembali. Jika ia menghapusnya, semua yang mempercayainya akan kecewa, terlebih lagi nanti dia tidak akan sepopuler sekarang._ Tidak! Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi._

Sakura akhirnya mengurunkan niatnya dan mulai membalas email tersebut satu persatu. Saat ia tahu, dia sadar bahwa email terakhir bukanlah tentang valentine.

"Apa? Yang benar saja?"

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya perempuan pirang berkuncir kuda, sahabat Sakura.

"Apanya?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Ino, sahabat Sakura mendesah sebal, ia lalu menarik kursi didepan meja Sakura dan mendudukinya. "Email-ku kemarin. Kau sudah baca kan?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, mengingat email terakhir yang ia baca, "Oh soal kencan itu?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. Sakura nyeruput _juice_ _strawberry-_nya. "Kita triple date yuk. Hinata juga ikut."

BRUSH!

Sakura menyemburkan _juice strawberry_-nya lantaran kaget. "Hn?"

Seolah tak mengerti Sakura menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"Ayo lah Sakura, kau selalu saja kencan sendirian dengan pacarmu itu. Sekali-kali tolonglah kenalkan dengan kami." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nggak adil tauk!"

"A—ano, tapi.."

"Dia sibuk? Dia sedang ada acara dengan keluarganya? Ayolah Sakura, kau selalu bilang begitu setiap kali kau kami suruh mengenalkan pacarmu."

SIAL! Bagaimana bisa dia terjebak sandiwaranya sendiri? Dia memang sudah menebak akan ada kejadian semacam ini, tapi tidak dikira sangat secepat ini.

"Sakura..." Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura, dan memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Sakura mendesah berat sebelum akhirnya ia mengiyakan ajakan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah~ terima kasih Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum pahit.

* * *

.

.

.

"Akh!" Sakura bergulung-gulung di kasurnya.

Bingung benar-benar bingung. Kenapa dia dulu tidak bilang kalau pacarnya tinggal diluar negeri? Kenapa malah bilang kalau pacarnya beda sekolah? Sekarang kejadian kan? Memangnya mudah mencari pacar dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu?

"AKHHH!" lagi-lagi Sakura geram. "Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai kenalan pria. Bagaimana bisa aku mencari pacar. Andai saja ada yang mau menjadi pacar sehariku.."

Tik

Tik

Tik

"Tu—tunggu dulu!" Sakura lalu bangkit dan menyalakan komputer di mejanya.

Tak lama setelah itu senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, ia buru-buru menulis sesuatu yang baru ia temukan.

Sakura saat ini sedang berada di depan sebuah rumah besar. Di lihatnya papan di samping gerbang itu, lalu mencocokkannya dengan tulisan yang berada di kertas yang sedang ia pegang. Ia lalu mengangguk mantap.

Seusai dipersilakan masuk dan duduk, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. _Ah tempat yang besar._

"Ehem!" Seseorang yang sudah duduk di hadapan Sakura berdehem.

"Eh.." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, "go—gomen hehe."

Pemuda ganteng berambut hitam dengan dua goresan diwajahnya mengangguk. "Tak apa. Jadi kau kesini untuk menyewa pacar?"

"Eh eto.. Hai."

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura bingung, tapi dia segera mengangguk mantap. "Um! Saya yakin."

"Baiklah." Pemuda itu lalu menepuk tangannya. "Pilihlah diantara mereka yang kau suka."

Sakura melirik saat lima pemuda muncul dari belakang Itachi –tahu dari papan nama- dan lalu berjejer. Perempuan _soft pink _ itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yang pertama itu namanya Deidara." Kata Itachi sambil menuding kearah –semi- pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai setelan kaos pink setengah badan dengan celana ketat hijau.

_Alay! _Pikir Sakura.

"Cih! Yang benar saja? Masa' anak SMA?" Deidara bersungut-sungut. "Ita-chaaan~"

Sakura _jawdrop_ saat ngeliat pemuda alay itu malah gelendotan di tangan Itachi. Itachi mendengus. "Pantas saja kau tidak ada yang menyewa." Kata Itachi.

"Biar saja!" Deidara monyong.

"Baiklah yang kedua ada, Pain."

Sakura bergidik ngeri saat menghitung jumlah tindikan yang ada di wajah pemuda bernama Pain itu.

"A—ano." Sakura berbisik.

"Hn?"

"A—apa dia seorang preman? Kok tindiknya banyak begitu?"

"Ehem! Masalah kalo tindik gue banyak?" Pain berkacak pinggang.

"Ti—tidak! Su—sumimasen."

Itachi kembali mendengus. "Kalau begitu kau sebutkan saja kriteria yang kau inginkan."

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, "Errr.. Dia harus tampan, tinggi, dia setidaknya terlihat seumuran denganku. Dan romantis tentunya."

"Hmm... Baiklah." Itachi ikutan nyenderin punggungnya, "Sasuke, keluarlah!"

Sakura memainkan jari-jarinya sembari menunggu orang yang bernama Sasuke itu untuk keluar. Tak lama setelah itu pemuda lain yang tidak ada di barisan ikut nimbrung. Iris hijau cerah itu menatapnya lekat, benar-benar kriteria yang dia sebutkan tadi ada dalam dirinya, minus apakan dia romantis atau tidak. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Sasuke yang muncul belakangan terlihat anteng dan kalem, kaos hitam berlengan tanggung, juga jeans biru donker sangat cocok. Kulitnya yang putih itu begitu terlihat mencolok, mata yang tajam dengan iris hitam kelam yang sedari tadi menatapnya benar-benar memabukkan.

"Itu adikku Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk sekarang ini dia yang paling banyak diminati. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyimpannya dulu karena kelima orang tadi belum juga laku. Tapi untukmu aku beri deh." Itachi tersenyum.

"Hontoni?" Sakura terlihat sumringah, "Ano, apa dia romantis?"

Itachi melirik kearah Sasuke. "Dia penuh dengan kejutan."

Sakura semakin tampak berbinar-binar, "Aku ambil dia!"

"Baiklah. Mari akan kubacakan peraturannya." Kata Itachi sambil membuka buku dihadapannya, "Peraturan pertama, Minimal menjadi pacarnya selama 1bulan, jika kurang dari itu putus tidak berlaku, dan maksimal pacaran selama 3bulan. Jika lebih, kau harus membayar denda. Kedua, Pacar akan selalu menjemputmu saat pergi dan pulang sekolah. Selama pacaran penyewa yang harus membayari setiap pergi kencan. Ciuman diperbolehkan. Seks sangat dilarang, pacar sewaan hanya melayani _oral. _Blablabla..."

Sakura manggut-manggut, meski ia tak tahu apa yang di maksud dengan _oral _itu sendiri.

Sakura mengayun-ayunkan lengannya bangga. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya memperhatikan selembar foto disana. Foto bergambar dirinya dan pacar sewaannya. Ia lalu memasukkannya kedompet, menjaganya agar tidak lusuh. Besokkan mau dipamerin.

.

**Haruno Sakura, 18 tahun. Akhirnya punya pacar.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Wuaaaahhhh!" para siswi yang ikutan melongok foto di genggaman Ino terpukau. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya melipat tangannya dan memancarkan raut wajah bangga.

"Ga—ganteng banget, Sakura." Kata Hinata, sahabat Sakura lainnya.

"Haruno-san memang nggak salah kalau di panggil dewi amore. Habis pacarnya seganteng ini sih." Puji salah satu sisiwi.

"Um! Aku jadi iri deh." Sahut yang lainnya.

Sementara para siswi ribut-ribut, salah seorang yang berada di jendela berkomentar, "Waaahh.. Tampan sekali!"

Para siswi yang kalau denger kata _tampan _seperti kayak ibu-ibu dapet obralan langsung bejubel di jendela.

"Eh, itukan pacar Haruno-san."

Sakura menoleh kearah gerombolan tersebut.

"Sa-sakura-chan, itu pacarmu." Kata Hinata.

Hah?

Sakura langsung buru-buru berlari untuk ikutan berjubel. Dibawah sana Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di mobil _lexus-_nya mendongak. Sasuke yang saat itu mengenakan seragam SMA lain melambaikan tangannya sambil mengukir senyum.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak para siswi itu histeris.

Sakura memerah.

"Kau tunggu apalagi? Sudah turun sana!" Ino mendorong-dorong Sakura.

"E, i—iya."

Sakura berjalan ragu kearah pacar barunya itu. _Dia terlihat ramah. Pasti tidak apa-apa._

Sakura berlari berjingkat menuju pemuda yang masih mengukir senyumannya.

"Ah, Sasuke-ku..."

"Kau ini lama sekali, aku hampir matang berdiri disini!" ujar Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyum palsunya.

"Heeee?"

"Sudah masuk sana!" dengan sedikit kasar Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura kedalam mobil. Ia membalikkan badannya hanya untuk melambai kearah siswi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Ah! Sial!" Sasuke segera menyalakan AC mobilnya. "Kalau tau begini aku menolak saja."

"Heeee?" Sakura bingung.

Sasuke menoleh, "Lupakan saja. Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"A—aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke mendengus lalu segera menjalankan mobilnya. Disepanjang jalan Sakura terus saja melirik kearah Sasuke, pemuda yang baru saja disewanya. Dia sendiri bingung, kata Itachi dia ini romantis. Apanya yang romantis?

"Ah! Bagaimana bisa Itachi itu menyewakanku pada perempuan sepertimu ini."

Sakura menoleh. "Maksudnya."

CIIT!

Sakura sedikit terdorong saat mobil yang ditumpanginya mendadak berhenti.

"Lihat dirimu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Apanya?" Sakura memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau pendek. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang punggung, mana yang dada." Sasuke terkekeh.

"A—apa?" wajah Sakura langsung memerah kesal.

"Apanya yang apa? Memang benarkan?" Sasuke melipat tangannya.

Sakura melirik kearah dadanya, _ugh! Sialan dia benar!_

"Seharusnya aku kencan dengan gadis seumuranku, bukan tante-tante sepertimu!"

_Huh! Tante-tante dia bilang? _

"Kau pikir umurmu berapa sampai berani memanggilku _tante_?"

"15."

Tik

Tik

Tik

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Masak aku pacaran sama bocah ingusan sih?!" Sakura membanting tasnya.

Sakura lalu mengambil handphone di dalam tasnya.

"Mo—moshi-moshi. Itachi-san! Kok kamu tidak bilang kalau si Sasuke itu masih pelajar SMP?" Sakura langsung memberikan semprotannya.

"_Memangnya masalah besar kalau aku masih SMP?"_

"EhHH! Si—siapa ini?"

"_Kau pikir siapa?"_

"SA—SASUKEEEEE?!"

-PIP-

Buru-buru dia menekan tombol untuk mengakhiri percakapannya. Sial benar, kenapa dia begitu ceroboh sih. Mentang-mentang keliatan dewasa main comot saja. Sekarang harus terima nasib, sebulan pacaran sama berondong nyebelin.

Drrrttttt~

"Ah?" Sakura mengangkat handphonenya. "e-mail?"

-pip-

_From: Sasuke-kun_

_To: Sakura_

_Apa maksudmu tadi? Kau mau mengadu dengan Itachi?_

HAH?

"Dasar bocah!"

Drrrrttt~

-pip-

_From: Tante_

_To: Sasuke_

_Iya! Aku tidak berniat menyewa bocah ingusan!_

NYUT

Sasuke dapat merasakan perempatan mampir di jidatnya.

_From: Sasuke-kun_

_To: Sakura_

_Huh! Memangnya aku sendiri sudi kencan dengan tante-tante payah sepertimu?!_

NYUT

Kini giliran jidat Sakura yang ditempeli perempatan.

_From: Tante_

_To: Sasuke_

_Sasuke-kun menyebalkaaaaaannn!_

Sasuke terkekeh mengamati email dari pacarnya itu. Apalagi membayangkan raut polosnya saat marah. Sepertinya akan asyik jika bermain dengannya.

"Arrgh! Bagaimana bisa dia menyebutku seperti itu?" Sakura menggigit handphonenya.

* * *

.

.

.

PIM PIM PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMM!

Sakura yang sedang pulasnya tidur segera berjingkat kaget mendengar keributan atau dengan kata lain mendengar suara klakson mobil yang begitu kerasnya. Ia melirik kearah jamnya, masih jam 6 pagi. Dengan mata yang masih belekan dia membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, melongok keluar dan mencari tahu bedebah mana yang memainkan klakson pagi-pagi begini.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur hah?" Teriak Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kuuuuuun?!"

-kreeek-

"Silakan masuk." Ujar Sakura sebal setelah membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kedalam rumah yang tak terlalu besar itu.

_Me-memang siapa yang memaksamu?_

"Kau tinggal sendirian ya?" tanya Sasuke, ia lalu menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura sambil membuatkan minum.

"Ayah dan ibumu kemana?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal, ibuku pergi keluar kota." Kata Sakura sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan Sasuke.

"Oh." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ada urusan apa ya?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku mengunjungi pacarku sendiri?"

"Cih! Katanya kau tidak sudi." Gumam Sakura.

"Kau tadi ngomong apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sakura mengamati pemuda, eh bukan! Bocah di hadapannya dari ujung kaki sampai puncak rambutnya. Rasanya tidak percaya kalau dia masih berusia 15 tahun. Sakura mencibir.

"Jadi sudah berapa kali kau pacaran?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn? Entahlah, aku tidak pernah menghitungnya."

"Kalau ciuman?"

"Aku sudah lupa. Kau sendiri?"

"Begitu juga denganku." Jawab Sakura sombong, padahal dalam hatinya dia menangis. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah dengan bocah tengil itu?

"Pulang sana."

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku mau mandi."

"Mandi saja sana."

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam mencoba untuk tidak terpancing emosi. Ia lalu bangkit dan melengos meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian diruang tamu. Sementara gadis pink itu mandi, Sasuke mulai berjalan menjelajahi setiap ruangan di rumah itu. Ruangan yang penuh dengan polesan berwarna pink, perabotan kayunya sengaja di cat berwarna putih. Sangat lembut.

-klek-

Sasuke mengintip dari balik pintu, dan diedarkannya kembali pandangannya. Ia perlahan-lahan masuk keruangan yang di ketahui adalah kamar Sakura. Sasuke bisa mendengarkan bunyi kecipak dari dalam kamar mandi di kamar itu. Makanya dia harus berhati-hati agar Sakura tidak memergokinya.

Sasuke mengambil bingkai di meja di samping tempat tidur, menatap gambaran Sakura yang tersenyum ceria.

"Dasar dia itu." Sasuke lalu mengambil selembar foto dari dompetnya. Dan memasukkannya dalam bingkai tersebut. "Begini kan keren."

Selesai menjelajahi meja buku milik Sakura ia beranjak menuju almari yang berada di sudut. Ia membukanya dan meneliti setiap isi darinya. Sasuke mulai mendengus geli saat menemukan pakaian dalam terjejer rapih. _Eh, tunggu!_

Sasuke mengambil diary bercorak kupu-kupu itu. Dibukanya satu persatu lembarannya. Membaca semua rahasia yang tertuang di dalam buku mungil di tangannya.

"Kau belum pulang juga?" kesal Sakura saat dia masih melihat si Uchiha tiduran di sofanya.

"Lama amat! Aku sudah menunggumu tau!" Sasuke melirik.

"Si—siapa suruh kau menungguku?" Sakura membanting bokongnya ke sofa.

"Mandi atau _masturbasi_?" Sasuke sengaja menekankan kata terakhir.

"Ma—mas apa tadi?"

"Masturbasi. Kau tidak tahu?" Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di samping gadis bubble gum yang masih kebingungan. "Katanya sudah pacaran berkali-kali. Kok, masih belum tau?" cibir Sasuke.

"A—aku tau kok!"

_Bohong!_

"Seberapa sering kau melakukannya?"

"Eh? E—e setiap hari."

_Menarik._

"Lain kali ku bantu ya?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Te—tentu saja."

_Kena kau!_

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari minggumu kemarin? Katanya dia main ketempatmu ya?" tanya Ino disambut anggukan antusias siswi lainnya.

"Pastinya." Kata Sakura bangga. "bahagi..."

Drrrttt~

-pip-

"Ah dari Sasuke-kun." Kata sakura.

"A—apa katanya?"

_From: Sasuke-kun_

_To: Sakura_

_Hari ini kubantu kau ber masturbasi ya._

"Apa katanya?" ulang siswi lainnya.

"Katanya hari ini dia mau membantuku bermasturbasi." Kata Sakura sumringah.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH?!"

"Sa—sakura-chan sungguhan?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

* * *

.

.

.

"Sasu—"

"Sudah masuk saja." Ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. Sakura mencibir.

Sasuke lalu melajukan mobilnya.

"Mau melakukannya dimana?"

"Apa?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Emailku tadi."

"Oh, itu terserah kau saja."

Bukannya pasrah, hanya saja Sakura masih belum mengerti bahwa keadaannya saat ini dalam ujung tanduk. Sangat berbahaya!

CIIIT

"Hm? Kok berhenti?" Sakura melihat sekelilingnya yang begitu sepi.

"Kita akan melakukannya disini."

"Eh? Ap-?!"

Belum sempat melanjutkan omongannya, Sasuke sudah menekan bibirnya dalam-dalam. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Keterkejutannya malah membuat tubuhnya mematung. Iris hijaunya melirik kearah iris hitam yang setengah tertutup, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertutup dibarengi dengan gerakan lembut dibibirnya.

Sakura berkedip dan akhirnya dirinya sadar.

_Ci—ciuman pertamaku! Ini tidak boleh!_

Sakura mencoba menjauhkan diri dari bocah mesum itu dengan cara mendorong dada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke malah menariknya semakin rapat hingga tangannya terhimpit di tengah-tengah dada mereka. Sasuke masih sibuk melumati bibir mungil yang masih enggan untuk terbuka itu.

"Mmnnhh~~" Sakura mencoba memalingkan wajahnya, namun tangan besar itu meraih tengkuknya dan menarik lebih dalam.

Sementara tangannya menekan di tengkuk Sakura, tangan yang lain meraih-raih sesuatu.

-klek-

"Kyah~ hmmp~"

Sakura yang terdorong tiduran setelah Sasuke berhasil menekan tombol di samping tempat duduknya memekik kaget, bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang terbuka Sasuke segera memasukkan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi di dalamnya. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi rapihnya, mengecap rasa manis yang disuguhkan. Lumatan yang lembut kini berubah menjadi kasar, ia kadang menggigit bibir Sakura keras. Sakura tak hanya diam, sedari tadi dia mencoba berontak, hanya saja entah kenapa tenaga bocah ini begitu kuat. Ia ingin menjerit, tapi Sasuke bahkan tak mengijinkan dirinya sekedar untuk mengambil oksigen yang semakin menipis.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sakura segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya saat Sasuke menghentikan ciuman binalnya.

Kedua remaja itu saling ngos-ngosan. Tak hanya Sakura, Sasuke pun tak bisa menutup bibirnya sendiri, hanya dengan lubang hidung pasokannya tak akan kembali.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke di atasnya, iris hijaunya sangat tampak penuh dengan kekecewaan. Sakura ingin sekali menangis, tapi menangis di hadapan bocah sialan ini, tak akan pernah!

"Be—berhenti, sudah cukup." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kita bahkan belum ke babak inti."

"Eh? Kyah~" Sakura memekik pelan saat Sasuke menekan-nekan klitoris yang masih tertutup celana dalam itu.

"Aph—a yang k-kkau.. Ah~" jari-jari Sasuke yang bermain di klitorisnya semakin menggesek keras.

Untuk detik selanjutnya, wajah Sakura benar-benar terasa sangat panas. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyentuh tempat tersensitifnya. Ini pertama kalinya dadanya begitu berdegup dengan amat cepat. Dan ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sakura. Dia terus menggeliat, ia mau saja menampar bahkan meninju muka yang sedari tadi memandanginya tapi apa daya, Sasuke telah mengunci tangannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mencoba untuk mengatupkan pahanya, namun saat ia mengatupkan pahanya, sensasi tersebut malah semakin membuat darahnya mengalir begitu derasnya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk meredam desahan yang selalu saja ingin memberontak. Nafasnya yang semakin lama semakin tersengal-sengal membuatnya semakin tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"He—hhentikahn~"

"Hn?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup leher jenjang Sakura, "Kau bilang aku boleh membantumu untuk bermasturbasi." Bisiknya mesra.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca sampai akhir ^^ mind to **review** please?


	2. Tetangga Baru

Suara desahan yang sedari tadi menggema memenuhi mobil elit tersebut semakin membuat pemuda itu merasa senang, ia semakin berani mempermainkan pacar barunya yang begitu polos. Baru kali ini dia di sewakan kepada gadis yang belum pernah di sentuh seperti dia. Iris hitamnya menatap lekat wajah merona gadis itu. Bibir pinknya sedari tadi terus menggoda dengan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan manja. Jari-jarinya kini mulai basah oleh cairan yang merembes dari celana dalam berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Perempuan _soft pink_ yang sebenarnya berniat untuk menahan desahan memalukannya gagal, lantaran jari-jari pemuda emo tadi mendadak memilin klitorisnya yang semakin menegang. Perlawanan yang diberikan semakin melemah, apalagi ditambah sensasi kecupan yang diberikannya. Gila! Benar-benar bisa gila!

Tok tok tok

Sasuke menoleh, mengetahui hal itu langsung saja Sakura memberikan bogem mentahnya.

BUGH!

* * *

**Title: Pacar Sewaan**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rate: M**

**Author: Kaho**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Typo(s), Gaje. Khusus dewasa!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tetangga Baru**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau tidak lihat ada tanda dilarang parkir di sini?" ujar si polisi sambil memberikan surat tilang kepada Sasuke. Si polisi itu lalu melirik kedalam mobil, tepatnya kearah Sakura dengan tampilan acak-acakkannya. "Kalau mau melakukannya lakukan saja di _Love Hotel_."

"Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke malas, _Dasar mengganggu saja._

Setelah polisi itu pergi dengan motornya, Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam mobil, iris hitamnya melirik kearah Sakura yang sudah pindah duduk di bangku belakang. Benar, saat Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam mobil, Sakura buru-buru merangkak ke bangku belakang. Setidaknya dia akan aman jika tidak terlalu dekat dengan bocah ini. Sasuke mendengus lalu memegang pelipisnya yang berwarna ungu gara-gara tinju dari Sakura tadi. _Berani benar dia!_

"A—apa?!" ketus Sakura saat Sasuke menengok kebelakang.

Sasuke diam, ia lalu menatap kedepan dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Melajukannya secepat mungkin kerumah Sakura.

BRAK

Dengan perasaan kesal, marah Sakura membanting pintu mobil Sasuke saat keduanya sampai.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku?" Ujar Sasuke, "Setidaknya mengajakku untuk masuk. Atau membuatkan aku minum."

_Cih! Berani sekali bocah ini berkata seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa!_

"Untuk apa?" cibir Sakura.

"Untuk apa katamu?" ketus Sasuke, "Aku ini pacarmu."

"Cih! Selalu saja membawa gelar itu." Kata Sakura sebal. "Cuma pacar sewaan juga."

Setelah adu mulut yang begitu lama, akhirnya Sakura tetap saja kalah dengan bocah mesum itu. Dia membiarkan bocah itu masuk dengan senyum menjijikkannya. Sungguh, dia benar-benar ingin menendang kepalanya sampe copot. Apalagi tampang tak berdosanya yang semakin dilihat malah semakin membuatnya gelap mata.

Tanpa dipersilahkan duduk, Sasuke langsung saja membanting bokongnya kesofa sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Kopi."

"Tidak ada."

"Susu?"

"Tidak ada, adanya minyak tanah."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau marah?"

Sakura diam, dirinya yang duduk di hadapan Sasuke tak sudi melihat kearah bocah brengsek tersebut.

"Aku tanya kau marah?" ulang Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus geli. "Kau marah karena perbuatanku tadi?"

"Menurutmu?"

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu Sasuke malah tertawa, mengundang iris hijau terang itu menoleh kearahnya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?! Kau tadi mau memperkosaku! Wajar kalau aku marah!"

"Kau ini... pfftt... kau bilang pernah pacaran berkali-kali. Tidak mungkin kau tidak melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?"

"Seks.. Atau hanya sekedar _oral. _Kebanyakan para pasangan muda-mudi pasti pernah melakukannya. Jika bukan seks pasti _oral._" Kata Sasuke enteng.

Sakura semakin cengo mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. _Dia ngomong apa sih? _

Melihat gelagat Sakura yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi bloon Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. _Gadis ini benar-benar tidak tahu atau otaknya memang tidak normal?_

"Aku tahu, kau tak pernah pacaran kan?"

Sakura melotot.

_Da—darimana...?_

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu masturbasi kan?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya.

_A—apa dia tukang sihir?_

"Dan..." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ciuman tadi adalah ciuman pertamamu kan?"

BLUSH

_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"Khukhukhu..."

"A—apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada." Kata Sasuke, "Jadi benar ya."

"Sudah pulang sana!" Sakura berdiri sambil melemparkan bantal kearah Sasuke.

"Okay okay beibi." Kata Sasuke dilanjut dengan kekehannya.

"Dasar bocah!" jerit Sakura malu saat Sasuke sudah meningggalkan rumahnya.

Ba—bagaimana dia tahu rahasianya? Apa dia itu tukang sihir? Seram! Tapi apa sih yang dia omongin tadi _Oral? Masturbasi?_

Dengan sedikit berlari Sakura buru-buru masuk kekamarnya. Menyalakan kompinya dan mem-_browser _tentang dua hal yang Sasuke katakan.

Saat hasil muncul, iris hijaunya bergerak-gerak membaca tulisan yang tertera

"A—apa?" Seolah tak mempercayainya Sakura membacanya berulang kali.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

.

.

.

Tek tek tek. Sunyi, hanya bunyi detak jam yang menggema di kamarnya. Dari malam sampai pagi ini Sakura tak bergeming. Apalagi setelah tahu tentang kebodohannya. Sakura berkedip, semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur, jangankan memejamkan mata merasa mengantuk pun tidak. Dia mengingat tentang perkataannya kemarin, perkataan yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan. Perkataan menjijikkan yang kini malah membuatnya malu. Ia tak sanggup untuk menghadapi teman-temannya. Tapi, masa' hanya hal seperti itu dia harus bolos sekolah. Tapi kalau masuk nanti... Sakura menggigit selimutnya pilu.

Mata berkantung itu lalu melirik kearah jam dimejanya, jam 5. Dua jam lagi dia harus berangkat. Bagaimana ini? Eh! Tunggu! Hari ini pasti bocah itu akan datang lagi untuk menjemputnya. Tidak! Tidak mau! Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan bocah itu lagi, apalagi setelah kejadian memalukan bin menjijikkan kemarin.

Sakura melompat dari tempat tidurnya, mandi dan langsung cabut ke sekolahnya. Tak peduli sekolahnya itu saat jam-jam begini kosong melompong. Setelah berhasil melompati gerbang, Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terletak di gedung sebelah barat di lantai dua. Merinding memang menyusuri koridor pada jam-jam begini. Tidak terlalu gelap sih, tapi sendiri di sebuah gedung itu mengerikan!

.

.

"_Ohayo!"_

"_Oh, Ohayo!"_

"_Bagaimana?" _

"_Ohayo Ino-san, Hinata-san!"_

"Ohayo."

"Ah, O—ohayo"

"Eh?" Ino menatap kearah Sakura yang sedang tidur di mejanya. "Itukan Sakura."

"Ah benar, tumben Sa-sakura-chan ada di kelas pagi-pagi begini."

Benar, biasanya Sakura akan melihat awan di atap sekolah pagi-pagi begini, dan saat bel benbunyi dia baru akan masuk. Tapi tidak hari ini, mana dia tidur di meja.

"Sakura?" Ino mengguncang pelan bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Ngh?" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Sudah masuk ya?" tanyanya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Belum."

"Tu-tumben Sakura-chan sudah di kelas." Ujar Hinata.

Sakura meringis.

"Ah Haruno-san, kenapa matamu?"

"Benar, tumben matamu berkantung." Kata Ino sambil menggeser kursi dan duduk di samping gadis _soft pink_ setengah mengantuk itu. Sakura menguap.

"A—ano, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Hinata ikutan duduk.

"Ah~ Aku tahu, pasti tentang _masturbasi _yang kau katakan kemarin kan?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sakura tersedak, rupanya mereka tidak melupakan perkataannya kemarin Apalagi setelah mendengar kata menjijikkan itu para siswi langsung berkerumun di sekitarnya seolah ingin mendengar cerita tentang petualangannya. _Petualangan apaan!_

"Jadi benar?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura diam. Kantuknya kini benar-benar lenyap bak ditelan bumi. Apalagi tatapan para siswi dan kedua sahabatnya seolah sedang menelanjanginya. Matanya menatap satu-persatu berpasang-pasang mata yang kini tertuju padanya. Sial! Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"A—aku mau ke toilet!"

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah sedari tadi Sasuke memanggil-manggil Sakura, hampir sejam pula dia berdiri sendiri. Tenggorokannya kering rasanya gara-gara memanggil terus.

"Dia tidur atau pingsan sih?" gumamnya sambil terus menatap kearah jendela kamar Sakura.

"Sumimasen."

Sasuke menoleh, "Iya?"

"Apa anda mencari Haruno-_san_?" tanya ibu-ibu berbadan gembul kepada Sasuke.

"Err benar, ada apa?"

"Tadi ibu lihat Haruno-_san_ pergi kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Mungkin ada piket atau apa gitu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ibu permisi dulu ya nak."

"Eh, iya. Terima kasih." Sasuke membungkuk.

_Rupanya dia mau menghindariku ya._

Sasuke membanting pintu mobilnya.

Vrooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm

* * *

.

.

.

Sambil sesekali menyeruput es jeruk ditangannya Sakura melamun, sedari tadi dia tidak konsen gara-gara teringat akan kelakuan Sasuke. Apalagi teman-temannya masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Sakura." Kata Ino.

"Hm?"

"Dari tadi, dari jam pelajaran sampai istirahat begini kau kelihatan murung. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"I—iya. Sakura-chan sakit?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat layu begini?"

"Aku hanya mengantuk."

"Aiiiiiihh pasti gara-gara melakukan itu kan?" siswi lain ikutan nimbrung.

"E—eto!"

"Memangnya kalau iya kenapa?" suara baritone itu tiba-tiba terdengar.

"SA—SASUKEEEE!"

Sakura segera berdiri, menghadap bocah jangkung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sana. Ngapain sih si Sasuke ini datang kemari? Padahal dia kan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kau ini! Aku tadi datang kerumahmu! Tapi ibu-ibu itu bilang kalau kau pergi pagi-pagi buta kesekolah. Kenapa? Kau mau menghindariku?" Sasuke berkacak pinggang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sekolahku juga tidak jauh kok." Cibir Sakura, "Aku bisa jalan kaki."

Sasuke mendesah.

"Pulang sana!"

"Tidak tanpamu."

"Terserah kau saja lah. Aku mau ke kelas."

"Eh? Mau ke kelas, ini kan masih jam istirahat." Kata Ino.

"Bodo'."

Sialan benar, niatnya mau menjauh malah bocah itu menyusulnya. Ah! Dia benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi!

_Kenapa dia masih bisa menemuiku dengan wajah anteng seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa?_ Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. _Tapi wajar juga sih, dia pasti juga sudah melakukannya berulang kali. Dia kan disewakan._ _Apalagi melihat kelakuannya saat itu, aku jadi tahu kalau pasti dia yang menggoda terlebih dulu._ _Dia berpengalaman! Sial! Aku kalah!_

Sakura masuk ke kelasnya, menarik kursinya, namun bukannya duduk dia malah berjalan menuju jendela, melongok keluar dan melihat Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di dalam mobilnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menengok.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Ino.

"Ti—tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat begitu tidak suka saat pacarmu kemari?" tambah Hinata.

"Ah, e—eto. Aku hanya, aku hanya menguji apakah dia setia mau menungguku sampai pulang sekolah." Sakura nyengir.

"Oooh."

* * *

.

.

.

Tap tap

Sakura mengintip keluar, melongok sana-sini mencari tahu apakah keadaannya sedang aman.

"Kau ngapain sih?"

"HAH?!" Sakura berbalik kaget mendengar suara Ino.

"Apanya yang 'HAH'?" Sudah ayo pulang.

"Errr, aku mau lewat gerbang belakang saja." Kata Sakura.

"Eh? Ta—tapi pacarmu menunggumu di gerbang depan." Ujar Hinata.

"Biarin saja." Kata Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Lama!"

"GYA! Sa—sasuke-_kun_?"

Benar-benar rasanya jantung mau copot karena melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Mana dia melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu.

"A—aku pulang dulu ya!" Sakura ngibrit.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?!" Sasuke ikutan lari.

"BUKAN URUSANMU!" Sakura menoleh, "JANGAN MENGEJARKU BODOOOOHHH!"

Dan jadilah kedua orang itu kejar-kejaran, untung saja Sakura memang terlatih dalam urusan berlari jadi menangkapnya tidak semudah menangkap kodok mati.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" Sakura menoleh kebelakang, _Ah~ Dia tidak ada. Syukurlah._

"Kau ini, kenapa hari ini kau selalu melarikan diri?"

Gulp

Dengan perasaan ngeri Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Sasuke yang sudah duduk bersila di sampingnya.

"Kyaah~" baru mau pasang kuda-kuda lari, Sasuke buru-buru mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkannya di bahu lebar milik pemuda itu.

"Kyaaa~ Lepaskan! Turunkan aku bodoh!" Sakura terus meronta.

Namun seolah tak tahu, Sasuke terus saja membopong tubuh ringan itu melewati segerombolan siswi yang masih berada di sekolah. Menimbulkan tatapan iri juga siulan menggoda atas kemesraan (?) mereka.

-bruk-

"Kyah~" Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke melempar tubuhnya di bangku belakang. Setelah menutup pintunya, dia masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Sesekali Sakura melirik ngeri kearah Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. Pikirannya sudah berkembang negatif, memikirkan kemungkinan besar yang akan terjadi jika dia bersama bocah ini. Perkosaan brutal, mutilasi, pembunuhan. Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Ma-mau kemana?"

"Ketempat yang menyenangkan." Ujar Sasuke.

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

"TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNGGGG!"

Hanya gema itulah yang sedikit terdengar dari riuhnya suara mobil Sasuke yang membawa dirinya jauh ketempat yang di sebut Sasuke _menyenangkan _tadi.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ini!"

Brukh

Sakura menangkap bingkisan yang baru saja Sasuke lemparkan padanya, "A—apa ini?"

_Dia mau menyogokku?_

"Sudah kau pakai saja bajunya." Suruh Sasuke.

Sakura melirik kedalam tas belanjaan coklat itu, mendapati sebuah kaos putih bergambar wajah Sasuke di bagian depannya, sedangkan di bagian belakangnya bertuliskan, Sasuke forever.

_Menjijikkan!_

"Sudah buruan pakai!"

"Tidak mau! Kenapa aku harus memakai baju bergambar dirimu?! Apa lagi tulisan dibaliknya sangat menjijikkan."

"Jangan cerewet!" ketus Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "Cepat pakai atau ku lempar kau dari sini!"

_Hegh!_

Sakura diam, berpikir antara ya dan tidak, Dia kembali membolak-balikkan kaos putih pemberian Sasuke tadi. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin memakainya!

"Kau mikir apa?" Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan menengok ke belakang, "Kau mau aku—"

"Iya iya aku pake!" gertak Sakura, "Ya sudah mampir di pom bensin!"

"Hn?"

"Mampir di pom bensin!" ulang Sakura.

"Tidak, kau harus menggantinya disini."

"APA?!"

"Mau ku buang?"

"E—i—ya baiklah!" kata Sakura pada akhirnya, "Menghadap kedepan!"

Sasuke mendengus tapi segera membalikkan tubuhnya kedepan. "Sudah."

"Jangan mengintip!"

"Hn."

"Awas!" dengan pelan-pelan Sakura melucuti seragamnya, sementara matanya terus mengamati Sasuke yang kini bermain dengan handphonenya. "Tunggu!" Ia kemudian mengambil kaos barunya dan memulai memasukkan kepalanya. Hanya saja...

_Ugh! Kenapa lubangnya tidak muat untuk kepalaku?_

Sakura mencoba memasukkan kepalanya ke lubang kaosnya, tapi di paksa pun tetap tidak masuk.

Grep

_Eh?_

Saat kepalanya menyembul dari lubang kaosnya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke yang sedang membantunya.

"Disamping ada resleting pendeknya." Kata Sasuke, "Kalau kau tidak membukanya, mana mungkin muat."

Sakura melongo, membiarkan iris hitam itu melihat turun kearah dadanya.

"Kalau sekarang aku sudah bisa membedakannya." Kekeh Sasuke sambil kembali memegang stir mobilnya. "Pilihan yang bagus."

_Eh?_

Sakura melongok kearah tubuhnya.

_Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

* * *

.

.

.

"Ayo turun." Ujar Sasuke sembari membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menatap kearah perempuan yang sedari tadi tidak juga mau memandangnya, "Mau turun tidak?"

"Tidak!"

"Beneran?" kata Sasuke, "Padahal aku sudah punya dua tiket untuk masuk ke disney land ini." Katanya lagi sambil mengeluarkan dua tiket dari sakunya.

_Dysney Land?_

Mendadak saat mendengarkan kata-kata itu Sakura merasa sangat senang, apalagi sudah lama dia tidak pergi bermain ketempat seperti ini. Tapi... Sakura menggeleng kuat, tidak boleh! Apalagi mengingat kelakuan Sasuke yang dengan sengaja tadi sudah melihat pakaian dalamnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya sambil cemberut, pokoknya tidak boleh! Pokoknya dia harus jual mahal. Jangan gara-gara sebuah tiket ke dysney land saja dia bisa terbujuk!

_Dia pikir bisa beli aku dengan tiket itu? Cih! Mimpi saja!_

"Jadi beneran nggak mau, nih?" kata Sasuke lagi sambil ngipas-ngipasin tiketnya.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Hm.. Baiklah."

Sakura sedikit melirik saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup, setelah sekian menit ia akhirnya menengok dan mendapati Sasuke sudah pergi.

_Uhhh. _Sakura menatap wahana-wahana dari balik kaca mobilnya, bibirnya melengkung turun. Dia ingin turun dan berlari ke tempat rekreasi itu, tapi, dia bahkan tidak punya tiket untuk masuk. Sakura lalu menyenderkan kepalanya, _Aku pingin kesana._

Entahlah apa yang Sakura pikirkan, dia akhirnya membuka pintu mobilnya. Untuk sekian detik Sakura berdiri memandangi tempat yang menurutnya surga tersebut sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke gerbang tepat di samping loket masuk.

"Tiketnya nona?"

"Ah, aku tidak punya." Ujar Sakura memelas.

"Kalau begitu maaf, ana tidak bisa masuk."

Sekilas Sakura menatap kearah wahana-wahana yang seolah memanggilnya untuk dinaiki dan lalu ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan kearah mobilnya. Dia duduk kembali di bangku belakang. Kini dia malah membayangkan bocah itu sedang tertawa lebar sambil menaiki permainan disana.

"Huh, jahat." Desis Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan pacarnya sendirian di mobil. Sedangkan dia malah asyik-asyikan main di sana!"

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura terkadang keluar mobil untuk sekedar mondar-mandir. Atau lebih tepatnya melihat apakah Sasuke itu sudah ada tanda-tanda kembali. Terkadang kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan menengok kearah jam di samping kemudi. Kemudian keluar lagi dan berjongkok sambil melamun.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura cepat-cepat masuk kedalam mobil saat melihat Sasuke datang sambil nenteng-nenteng plastik.

_Pasti itu sovenir!_

Klek

Sasuke masuk dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Sudah puas kau main?"

Sasuke memberikan sebungkus makanan kepada Sakura yang duduk membelakanginya, "Nih makan."

"Kalau mau main sendiri ngapain ngajak aku?" Sakura cemberut.

Sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya dengat tatapan datarnya, "Kau tadi kan sudah ku ajak."

Sakura diam

"Tapi kau bilang tidak mau pergi." Kata Sasuke lagi.

_Iya juga sih!_

"Sudah makan dulu, dari tadi siang kau belum makan kan, sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam?" kata Sasuke.

_Benar juga, dari tadi siang, bahkan dari tadi pagi perutku belum jagu terisi makanan. Hanya jus jeruk saja._

Sakura melirik kearah bungkusan di genggaman Sasuke, ia lalu menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Kruuuuuuukk~

"Khukhu.." Sasuke nahan tawa.

"Ja—jangan ketawa!" Sembur Sakura sambil memegang perutnya.

_Sialan! Kenapa kau berbunyi pada saat seperti ini?! Memalukan!_

"Makanlah." Kata Sasuke, "Jangan menghukum perutmu."

"Tidak!"

"Kalau kau menunda-nunda seperti ini, tempatnya keburu tutup."

"..."

"Kau tidak mau masuk kedalam?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak punya tiket."

Srek

Saat iris hijaunya melihat dua tiket yang sebelumnya pernah di bawa Sasuke segera menengok ke arah pemuda yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi dia melongo, rupanya Sasuke sudah berganti baju. Lebih-lebih dia memakai kaos yang serupa miliknya, hanya saja pada bagian depannya bergambar dirinya. Sakura cengo. Sasuke buang muka.

"Mau makan tidak?"

Sakura menyahut bungkusan di tangan Sasuke, "Hanya karena kau terus memaksa!"

* * *

.

.

.

"Kalau begini aku tidak akan sudi masuk!" kata Sakura sembari berjalan di depan menghadang semua orang untuk melihat gambarnya di baju Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan gelagat aneh gadis ini, senyum geli terkadang melintas tatkala saat ada orang yang lewat dia segera nempelin punggungnya agar tak ada yang tahu gambar wajahnya yang terpampang di kaos Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan merangkul bahunya, "Tak usah pikirkan apa yang mereka katakan tentang gambarmu."

Rupanya saat masuk kemari Sasuke buru-buru melepas tempelan gambar wajah Sakura, dan berganti dengan wajah tidur perempuan itu pagi tadi, mana ada ilernya!

_Kurangajar!_

Mereka berdua berjalan layaknya pasangan dengan baju kopelannya, walaupun sebenernya lahir batin dunia akhirat Sakura tidak rela. Mana tulisan di punggung Sasuke adalah 'Sakura Love' dan Sasuke terus menyuruhnya untuk selalu berjalan di sebelah kanannya, biar semua orang bisa membaca kalimatnya dengan jelas.

_Sakura Love Sasuke Forever._

Kesannya Sakura yang ngejar-ngejar Sasuke. Baiklah meski kesal juga dengan ulah bocah ini, Sakura tak mau ambil pusing. Mumpung gratis pula, dia mau mencoba semua permainannya. Ehem!

"Ayo!" Sakura menyeret lengan Sasuke paksa meski Sasuke sudah bilang kalau ia tidak mau naik bianglala seperti ajakan Sakura tadi. "Ayo!"

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Sasuke menurut juga, dia langsung mengambil tempat duduk, sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk memamerkan gigi-giginya saat bianglalanya mulai berputar.

"Duduklah."

Sakura menoleh, "Tidak mau."

"Sigh~" Sasuke melipat tangannya, "terserah kau saja deh."

Seusai turun dari bianglala kini giliran Sasuke menarik Sakura, "Naik ini."

Sakura menelan ludahnya, "Aku tidak suka _roller coaster_."

"Ah! Jangan banyak alasan!" Sasuke nyeret Sakura, "Pokoknya naik!"

"Tapi—" percuma saja Sakura membantah toh Sasuke tetap menyeret dia untuk ikutan naik _roller coaster._

Saat ini mereka sudah duduk di bangku nomor dua, sesekali Sakura menatap kearah Sasuke. Ia ingin turun, tapi pasti tidak di perbolehkan olehnya.

"Sasuke—"

"Hn?"

"Aku mau turun saja."

Sasuke diam.

"Sasuke!"

"Sudah diam!"

Sakura cemberut. Sasuke tidak tahu saja, saat ini ia benar-benar ketakutan. Tangannya terasa dingin, dan keringat sudah mulai muncul. Perlahan _roller coaster_ itu bergerak. Sasuke melirik kearah tangan Sakura yang kini menggenggam erat ujung kaosnya, terlihat gemetar. Tak lama kemudian hanya terdengar suara teriakan yang berbaur dengan suara mesin. Sakura tak mau kalah, ia bahkan sampai menangis.

"Waaaah! Menyenangkan sekali!" ujar Sasuke sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Sa—sasuke.."

Sasuke menoleh, "Hn?"

"A—ak—"

Bruk

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura mulai mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas walau tak selemas saat itu. Perlahan ia bersender pada kepala ranjang yang ia tiduri. Ia tahu ini bukan kamarnya, terlihat dari ukurannya yang sangat luas, juga ranjang rang besar ini.

_Kamar Sasuke-kun?_

Sambil menunggu sisa-sisa nyawanya yang belum terkumpul matanya menerawang kembali tempat megah itu. Ia lalu menyibak selimutnya dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura menengok. "Itachi-san?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura melangkah mendekati Itachi yang sedang memasak. "Sedikit lebih baik."

"Baguslah." Kata Itachi, "Coba rasakan?"

"Eh?" sempat merasa bingung karena tiba-tiba Itachi menyodorkan sesendok bubur yang baru dimasaknya. Dengan ragu Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangguk puas.

"Yokatta~" ujar Itachi, "Nih."

"Untukku?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Te—terima kasih." Kata Sakura sambil membawa semangkuk bubur di nampan, "Ano, Sasuke-kun dimana?"

"Ah Sasuke-chan?"

_Sasuke-chan?_

"Dia pergi ke apotik, membeli obat untukmu." Kata Itachi sembari membersihkan dapurnya, "Padahal jarang lho si Sasu-chan mau pergi keluar apalagi panas-panas begini."

"Oh iya." Itachi berbalik sambil ngelapin tangannya, "Bagaimana kencan kalian?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Yah, Sasuke itu kan penuh kejutan." Itachi sengaja menekankan kata kejutan agar Sakura mengerti.

"E—eto, kami nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. A—aku mau makan ini di kamar saja." Sakura ngibrit.

Itachi terkekeh.

"Ngobrol apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan plastik di genggamannya.

"Tidak ada kok Sasu-chan~"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu!"

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura duduk bersila di meja rendah di kamar Sasuke, tangan kirinya terlipat sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang sendok berisikan bubur panas pemberian Itachi tadi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya pun terlihat gemetar.

"Ukhukhukhukhuk~" Sakura mengulum tawanya, "Sasu-chan? Hahahaha~"

"Ada masalah?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil membanting bokongnya ke sofa di pinggir ruangan.

"Ugh? Sa-sasuke chan?! Eh!" Sakura menutup mulutnya, "Go—gomen."

Sasuke memutar bolamatanya malas, lalu meletakkan bungkusan itu di samping sofanya. "Lupakan saja."

Sakura menegapkan posisi duduknya, "Itu apa?"

"Obat."

"Ohhh..."

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura cengo. "Apanya?"

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, mengingat kejadian saat Sakura mendadak pingsan tadi malam.

"Apa sih?" kata Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah. "Kau tidak bilang punya penyakit maag."

"E—to, aku sendiri tidak tau."

"Apa?" Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagaimana bisa apanya?" kata Sakura sambil meniupi sendok berisi buburnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tau?"

"Entah. Aku tidak pernah merasa sakit perut."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Bodo—kyah~"

Klang

Sakura menjatuhkan sendoknya tiba-tiba. Terlihat perempuan _soft pink_ itu terus memegangi bibirnya, kepalanya merunduk. Sesekali terdengar suara mengaduhnya pelan. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendadak melihat tingkah perempuan ini.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Lagi, Sasuke memutar bolamatanya malas. Ia lalu bangkit dari sofanya dan bejongkok di samping gadis yang belum juga menengadahkan kepalanya tersebut.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Sasuke menoleh, dan melihat bubur berasap di meja bundarnya. "Buburnya panas?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Lidahku..."

"Hn? Sini kulihat." Saat Sasuke mencoba meraih pipinya, Sakura menggeleng. "Sudah sini!"

Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura perlahan. Wajah putih Sakura terlihat begitu merah, apalagi kedua pipi dan juga bibir yang terbuka sedikit itu. Bukan karena Sasuke atau apa pun, melainkan karena bubur panas yang buru-buru ia makan tadi. Wajahnya terasa mendidih. Mata kelam Sasuke berjalan dan melihat kearah emerald yang entah sedang menatap apa, menatap bibirnya kah?

"Kau lihat apa?" kata Sasuke sambil _menoyor_ kepala Sakura.

"Apanya yang apa?" cibir Sakura.

"ITU PANAS!"

"Kyah~"

Prang

Sasuke menggeleng heran dengan kelakuan gadis _soft pink_ ini, entah bodoh atau lupa kalau buburnya panas dia sengaja membawanya dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dibokong mangkuknya. Dan sekarang jadilah kamar Sasuke kotor dengan bubur yang beterbaran di lantai kamarnya. Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang mengaduh karena tangannya sempat tersiram bubur tadi.

Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan tatapan kecewa dari sepasang emerald disana. _Kenapa?_

Sasuke terlihat terburu-buru disetiap langkahnya, berjalan menuju tempat dimana dia menyimpan kotak obat. Saat sampai ia langsung meraih salep dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ka—"

Mata Sasuke sempat terbuka lebar saat melihat ada orang lain berada di kamarnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu terlihat sedang meniup-niup tangan Sakura.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"A—ano, sudah tidak terlalu."

"Baguslah."

"A—arigatou, Itachi-_san!"_

Itachi kemudian berdiri dan beranjak untuk keluar saat dirinya sadar ternyata Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah, Sasu-chan." Ujar Itachi sambil melirik kearah salep di genggaman Sasuke, "Dia sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Itachi lagi sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke dan lalu pergi.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"E—eto, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau pulang."

"Eh, tapi biarkan aku membersihkan kekacauan ini." Ujar Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Biar kubereskan sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, "kata Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia ngibrit pergi.

"Hei! Kau! Arggghhh!" Sasuke melihat ke kamarnya, "Sialan!"

Tok tok tok

Sasuke menoleh.

"A—ano, arah ke rumahku kemana ya?"

"Kesana."

"Oh, terima kasih Sasuke-kun."

"Hei—"

Brak

"Sial!"

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk kaosnya yang kotor karena bubur tadi. Sambil mulutnya terus bergumam tentang kesialan yang baru saja dia alami. Tapi untung saja Itachi, kakak Sasuke tidak besifat sama. Jika saja iya, kesialan akan berkali-kali lipat.

"Ah! Seragamku?" Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya, saking bodohnya dia, dia melupakan seragam sekolahnya. Sakura merogoh sakunya. "Tas dan handphoneku juga! Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus balik kesana? Ugh! Nggak banget! Ya udah lah besok palingan si bocah itu juga jemput aku."

"Maaf."

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh.

_Astaga!_

Sakura sempat berjingkat kaget saat melihat sosok tinggi namun begitu imut sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Rambutnya merah, kulit putih, juga matanya terlihat besar untuk ukuran anak laki-laki.

"Maaf?" ulang pemuda itu lagi.

"Eh, i—iya. Ada apa?"

"Bisa kah kau membantuku dengan kardus-kardus itu?"

Sakura melirik kearah kardus-kardus berukuran sedang yang tergeletak, "I—ya."

"Ah, yokatta. Terima kasih banyak."

Sakura mengangguk.

* * *

.

.

.

"Tema kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku merasa sangat terbantu." Ujar pemuda _babyface _tersebut sambil meletakkan segelas es teh di meja.

"Iya. Sama-sama." Kata Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong kau anak baru ya?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa di hadapan Sakura, "Iya. Namaku Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori."

"Ah, Sasori? Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku tinggal tepat di sebelahmu."

"Ah, jadi kita tetangga dekat." Sasori sumringah.

Sakura mengangguk, "Kau sekolah di SMP mana?"

"SMP?" pemuda itu tertawa, "Aku SMA kelas 2."

"E-eeh?" Sakura bengong. "Sungguhan?"

"Haha. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat masih bocah."

"Gini-gini aku sudah berumur 17."

"Oh, aku kira kau masih SMP habisnya wajahmu itu." Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Kau sendiri sudah kerja dimana?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya pilu. _Apakah aku benar-benar telihat seperti tante-tante?_

"Aku masih sekolah, kelas 3 SMA." Ujar Sakura tersenyum hambar.

"E-eeh. Go—gomen." Kini giliran Sasori yang menggaruk pelipisnya. "A—aku kira kau sudah bekerja. Habisnya..."

"Hehehe. Tidak apa-apa kok, banyak yang bilang begitu. Wajah tua." Sakura tertawa, padahal di dalam hatinya nangis darah.

"Bu—bukan begitu. Kau hanya terlihat dewasa, itu saja." Kata Sasori.

Blush

"E—eh, terima kasih." Kata Sakura malu, "Eee, boleh aku pinjam ponselmu? Aku ingin menghubungi temanku, so—soalnya ada barangku yang tertinggal."

Sasori mengangguk lalu menyerahkan ponselnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Sambil menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja belajarnya, alisnya terangkat satu saat melihat email yang tak di kenalinya bersarang.

Pip

_From: AkaSaso .jp_

_To: SasukeUchiha .jp_

_Sasuke-kun, seragam dan tas serta ponselku tertinggal. Bisa kau antarkan?_

_-Sakura-_

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya lalu melihat kearah jam. Pemuda emo itu lalu meraih jaketnya dan berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Sakura sedang tengkurap di karpet di ruang keluarga, matanya asyik menonton acara televisi di depannya, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya sedangkan tangannya yang lain sesekali mengambil cemilan di piring yang dia siapkan. Kedua kakinya terangkat membentuk X.

Tok tok

Sakura menoleh, ia lalu melihat kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Setelah membersihkan remahan dimulutnya, kaki kurusnya berlari kearah pintu.

Klek

"Sa—"

Belum selesai ngomong Sasuke sudah memotongnya dengan langsung menerobos masuk.

_Cih! Ngapain dia malam-malam kesini?_

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Sakura setelah pemuda itu duduk di sofanya.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling. "Kau sedang nonton tivi ya?"

Sasuke kembali bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Sakura komat-kamit.

"Ah, banyak cemilan disini." Ujar Sasuke sambil tengkurap dengan posisi yang sama dengan Sakura tadi.

"Kau ini! Mau apa sih kamu kesini?"

"Hn?"

"Bukan itu yang mau aku dengar!"

Sasuke menoleh, "Katanya aku disuruh untuk mengantarkan barang-barangmu."

"Tapi ini sudah malam, kau bisa mengantarkannya besok."

"Kau tidak bilang begitu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke tivi.

"Lalu dimana barang-barangku?"

"Ah, ada di mobil." Sasuke tanpa menoleh menyerahkan kuncinya, "nih, ambil sendiri. Jangan lupa di kunci lagi."

"Dasar!" umpat Sakura sambil berjalan keluar ruang tamu.

Tok tok

"_Sakura-chan!"_

Sedang asyik-asyiknya nonton kartun Sasuke terganggu dengan seseorang yang memanggil-manggil Sakura.

"Apa sih?" ujarnya tak memperdulikan.

"_Sakura-chan!"_

Dengan wajah sebalnya Sasuke berjalan kearah jendela dan membuka tirainya. Saperti halnya Sakura, Sasuke juga sedikit terjingkat kaget saat melihat sosok imut itu berdiri di depan jendela sambil membawa kue buatannya, terlihat dari celemek dan muka cemongnya.

"Hn?" hanya itu reaksi Sasuke.

"Ah? Kau kakak Sakura ya?" ucapnya masih tersenyum.

"Hn?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Akasuna no Sasori." Sasori membungkuk, "Aku—"

Belum selesai bicara, tirai ruang tamu Sakura sudah tertutup. Sasori mendengus.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sana?" kata Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik, "Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya aneh, tapi mata emeraldnya melirik keluar melalui tirai yang sedikit terbuka.

Kreek

"Sasori-kun?"

_Sasori-kun? _Sasuke menoleh.

"Ah? Sakura-chan?" Sasori sumringah.

"Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

"Ano, aku baru selesai bu—" belum selesai bicara, lagi-lagi tirainya sudah tertutup, "at kue."

"Kyah~ Sasuke-kun! Turunkan aku!" Sakura memberontak saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke membopongnya. "Bodooooohhh!"

Bruk

"Aduh!"

"Ayo tidur!" kata Sasuke sambil membanting tubuhnya di samping Sakura.

"APA?"

"Aku bilang ayo tidur!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik selimutnya, menutupi mereka.

"TIDAAAKKK!" Sakura nendang-nendang Sasuke.

"Aduaduh! Pinggangku!"

"Pulang sana!"

Sasuke mengernyit, tapi segera memposisikan dirinya di ranjang Sakura.

Duk

Dengan sekali tendang, Sasuke terjatuh dari ranjang. Sasuke menoleh cepat, membuat gadis _soft pink _itu bergidik ngeri. Sasuke berdiri cepat, sedangkan Sakura masih terduduk di kasurnya. Tangannya mulai melepas resleting jaketnya, lalu membuka kaos putihnya, melemparkannya kesembarang tempat. Sakura menganga. Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, Sasuke merunduk kemudian melemparkan celana jeansnya dan meninggalkan boxer biru bercorak bintang yang melekat.

"Ma—mau apa?" Sakura tergagap saat Sasuke merangkak ketempat tidurnya.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menyeringai.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ini chapter dua berhasil di update, tapi entah perasaan author saja atau bukan chapter ini agak aneh. Nggak ngena sekalipun T3T gomen, seharusnya yang kemarin di buat oneshot saja #pundung.

**Balasan untuk review yang belum sempat di balas:**

_**Erica Christy**_ : Arigatou iya memang dilarang, tapi kalau hanya sekedar oral masih di perbolehkan :3

_**Minri**_: Arigatou reviewnya :D/

_**Love Foam: **_Begitulah kekeke Arigatou reviewnya :D/

_**Arisaa ayugai**__** : **_Padahal menurut saya ini garing ;_; arigatou reviewnya :D/

_**sasuke ganteng: **_Iya ._. arigatou reviewnya :D/

_**sasusaku kira**_**: **# terharu ;_; arigatou reviewnya

_**UchiNami Selvie: **_itu ajaran mesum dari autor #tabok, arigatou reviewnya :D/

_**NE: **_Iya berondong legit xD arigatou reviewnya :D/

_**Valen3: **_Iya, ;_; mumpung otak author mesum #plak arigatou reviewnya :D/

_**L: **_Apa ya :Q #mikir keras, arigatou reviewnya :D/

_**koibito cherry**_: Sasuke nggak jahat kok, cuman mesum #ehh, arigatou reviewnya :D/

_**milkyways99**__**: **_Okke! arigatou reviewnya :D/

_**: **_arigatou reviewnya :D/

_**Hatake No Mirru**__**: **_Siiip, nanti dibikin Sasu ultah.. arigatou reviewnya :D/

_**Yumi Murakami**__** : **_Antara polos dan bego xD arigatou reviewnya :D/

**Terima kasih juga untuk: **_**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke**__**, **__**Kira Desuke**__** , **__**Seiya Kenshin**__**, **__**hanazono yuri**__**, **__**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami**__**, **__**yamaneko achil**__**, **__**ShifukiKafudo**__**, **__**dheeviefornaruto19**__**, **__**furiikuhime**__**, **__**Tsurugi De Lelouch**__**, **__**srzkun**__**, **_

Dan terima kasih untuk para silent reader, sudah membaca chapter pertama saya #hormat, dan untuk semua yang sudah membaca chapter ini sampai akhir, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Author minta do'anya agar otak author senantiasa mesum (?)

Gomen untuk chapter ini author tidak menyisipkan lemonnya #nangis, mungkin di chapter depan. Dan maaf kalau di chapter ini banyak kekurangannya, silakan saran dan kritiknya.

Akhir kata Mind to Read and Review please? :D


	3. Chapter 3: First Time

"Ka—ka—ka—kau mau apa?" Sakura memeluk gulingnya saat Sasuke merangkak mendekatinya.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

BUGH BUGH BUGH

* * *

**TITLE: PACAR SEWAAN**

**DISCLAIMER: KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**RATE: M**

**PAIRING: UCHIHA SASUKE & HARUNO SAKURA**

**AUTHOR: KAHO**

* * *

**WARNING!**

OOC, Typo(s), Abal, GaJe, Vulgar, Nggak Suka Terserah :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Time**

.

.

.

Tubuh Sakura gemetar, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya erat di guling. Terkadang ia sedikit memiringkan gulingnya hanya untuk melihat bocah yang sedang merintih di sana. Sasuke sendiri meringkuk di kasur memunggungi Sakura sambil terus memegang perutnya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?"

Pemuda yang sedang memegangi perutnya itu sedikit menoleh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Sakura cemas, mengingat dia tadi menendangi perut bocah itu berulang kali.

"Hn?" Sasuke kembali meringkuk dengan memegangi perut polosnya, ia kemudian berkata lirih, "Reaksimu berlebihan. Kau mau mencoba membunuhku? Dasar barbar!"

"A—apa kau bilang?" Sakura melemparkan gulingnya ke pemuda itu, "Bagaimana aku tidak panik?! Mendadak kau berkata sesuatu yang membuatku merinding!"

"Aku kan hanya ber—aduhh!"

"Eh?" melihat tubuh Sasuke yang semakin meringkuk, Sakura merangkak mendekati bocah itu, memastikan apakan dia baik-baik saja. "Sasuke?"

Sakura membalik tubuh itu perlahan, kedua tangan Sasuke masih memegangi perut datarnya, namun di celah-celahnya, iris hijau Sakura menangkap memar berwarna merah di sana. Mata Sasuke terpejam erat.

"A—aduh! Jangan di sentuh!" ujar Sasuke saat Sakura mencoba menyentuh memar di perutnya.

"Biar kulihat!"

Kruuuuukk~~

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh, Sasuke buang muka. "Khukhu~"

"Jangan ketawa!"

"Ma~ ma~ Kau lapar?" Tanya Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk perut Sasuke

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura masih menahan tawanya, ia lalu beranjak ke dapur diikuti oleh Sasuke yang masih hanya menggunakan boxer. Sasuke duduk di meja makan di tengah dapur yang tak terlalu besar itu, sementara Sakura sibuk dengan kompornya.

"Ah, aku hanya bisa menyajikan ini." Ujar Sakura sambil menaruh sepiring nasi omelet di hadapan Sasuke. "Habisnya Cuma menu ini yang bisa dibuat dengan cepat." Kata Sakura lagi sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan bocah emo itu.

"Kita seperti pasangan suami istri ya."

Blush

Entah kenapa perkataan simpel yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke mampu membuat wajah Sakura panas. Apakah dia berharap? Tidak Tidak! Mana mungkin dia menikah dengan bocah ini. Sesaat kemudian, ruangan bercat biru itu hening, sesekali terdengar suara kecapan dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah begitu."

"Eh? A—aku hanya kedinginan!" Sakura pura-pura menggigil.

"Kalau begitu sini ku—"

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK!"

Baru mau meluk si Sakura udah buru-buru ngibrit ke kamarnya. Sasuke mendengus geli.

_Ah! A—apa-apaan sih dia?! Kenapa sikapnya seperti itu? Padahal ini tidak di depan publik!_

Dia lalu membanting bokongnya di kasur, manik hijaunya menatap ponsel Sasuke yang berada di mejanya. Tak berapa setelah itu ia menyeringai sambil mengambil ponsel tersebut. Sakura membuka-buka folder di sana, saat penjelajahan itulah Sakura menemukan folder bertuliskan _secret_.

"Dih apaan ini, pasti gambar-gambar jorok." Ujar Sakura.

Sakura membuka folder tersebut, ternyata bukan gambar, melainkan video. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya lalu membuka salah satunya. Saat video animasi 3D berdurasi sekitar 3 menit itu berputar, tak ada kejanggalan apapun, hanya seorang wanita ninja yang mencoba untuk merebut bola suci secara diam-diam mendadak pingsan akibat sinar yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bola tersebut.

Kamera di fokuskan ke wajah wanita tersebut yang mulai sadar. Saat kamera di _zoom out _rupanya wanita tersebut sudah tak mengenakan apapun selain celana dalamnya. Dia diletakkan di lantai dengan kedua tangannya terikat ke salah satu tiang. Wanita ninja itu kebingungan. Apalagi saat beberapa pria mendekatinya, pria-pria tersebut digambarkan hitam semua. Sakura yang menyadari tentang _genre _video itu hanya meneguk ludah. Dia melirik kearah pintu, memastikan apakah Sasuke sudah selesai.

Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya lalu melanjutkan menonton. Wanita ninja tersebut kini tengah mengerang sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya saat salah satu pria tersebut mengulum salah satu puncak payudaranya. Sedangkan pria yang lain mencoba menjaga agar kakinya tetap terbuka. Pria yang lain datang sambil membawa sesuatu entah apa itu, berbentuk tongkat dengan ujung bulat. Pria tersebut kemudian menempelkan ujung benda tadi ke tubuh bagian bawah wanita yang masih tertutup celana pria tersebut menekan salah satu tombol, ujungnya bergetar membuat wanita itu semakin keras erangannya. Peluh Sakura berguguran, apalagi mendengar desahan tersebut. Itu bukan teriakan kesakitan tapi itu desahan kenikmatan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, pikirannya kacau. Dia tidak menyangka akan terbawa dalam situasi seperti ini. Apalagi miliknya kini mulai terasa aneh. Desahan-desahan yang terdengar semakin membuatnya kacau. Sakura menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh miliknya yang ternyata sudah basah.

"Kau gadis yang _nakal." _Ujar Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersandar di pintu.

Sakura segera menarik tangannya, menutup folder tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke meja dengan sedikit kecewa.

"A—apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendengar desahan dari video yang kau putar?" Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"..." Sakura diam, namun dari sorot matanya dia terlihat kaget. _Ah sial!_

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"A—apanya yang bagaimana. Te—tentu saja aku mengantuk." Sakura bergeser dan menarik selimutnya, "aku mau tidur." Katanya lagi sambil menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

Sasuke mendengus lalu berjalan dan berbaring di samping Sakura.

"Kau sengaja memberi tempat untukku?" tanya Sasuke.

"A—apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, mengingat tadi kau takut aku tidur disini. Tapi sekarang kau sengaja tidur di pinggir. Menyisakan bagian yang cukup untukku tiduri."

"Si—siapa bilang? A—aku memang kalau tidur selalu di pinggir."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Jadi kau tidak penasaran dengan kelanjutan video tadi?"

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab lirih, namun entah kenapa dia sangat ingin tahu kelanjutannya.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sendiri belum menontonnya. Aku baru mendownloadnya lho." Kata Sasuke, "Tapi melihat ekspresimu tadi sepertinya bagus. Mau nonton sama-sama tidak?"

"Nggak! Sudah jangan ganggu aku lagi! Aku mau tidur."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya dan memutar video tadi. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya tidak tidur, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa tidur karena mendengarkan desahan-desahan itu lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ya jika aku melakukan hal ini padamu?" kata Sasuke, "Mungkin reaksimu akan lebih dari wanita ini."

Sakura menggigit kuku ibu jarinya, panas sudah menjalar ke tubuhnya. _Kenapa sih bocah ini malah ngomong seperti itu! _

Tanktop Sakura sudah mulai basah, celana pendeknya pun juga. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka selimutnya agar udara segar bisa masuk, namun saat selimut terbuka Sasuke segera mengurungnya. Pemuda emo itu menatap intens ke wajah Sakura yang terbengong-bengong di bawahnya.

Manik hijau dan hitam itu saling bertatapan. Tapi Sakura segera menggeleng kuat, kedua tangannya kini bertumpu pada dada bidang Sasuke, ia mencoba menjauhkan tubuh bocah itu darinya. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menyingkirkan poni pink itu dari dahi Sakura.

"Kau terlihat cantik."

Entah kenapa semua kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke menjadi sebuah mantra tersendiri baginya. Perlahan tumpuannya melemah, membiarkan tubuh mereka berdempetan. Sasuke mengecup-ecup wajah Sakura, terkadang menghirup aroma unik darinya. Tangan kanannya menyusup untuk sekedar membelai punggung gadis itu, seolah berkata _semua akan baik-baik saja. _

Sasuke mengecup ujung bibir tipis itu. Sakura masih diam, terkadang terdengar meski sangat pelan dia melenguh. Dia tahu ini salah, apalagi Sasuke hanyalah pacar sewaannya. Dan mungkin setelah ini Sasuke akan berfikir dia hanyalah gadis murahan. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasakan senang saat Sasuke menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Sakura mencengkram erat sprei tempat tidurnya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan getaran di hatinya. Disisi lain Sasuke sudah mengulum bibirnya, berbeda dari ciumannya yang pertama yang lebih terkesan bernafsu. Ciuman kali ini lebih terasa lembut dan hangat.

Sasuke terus mencumbunya, saat tangannya menyusup ke dalam tanktop untuk meraih payudara kanannya, Sakura menghentikannya. Tangannya yang gemetar menahan tangan besar Sasuke. Pemuda emo itu menghentikan ciumannya, ia menatap manik hijau itu dan kemudian tersenyum. Sasuke kembali mengulum bibir mungil Sakura, tangannya menarik tangan kurus yang masih gemetaran. Diletakkannya tangan itu untuk memeluk lehernya, sementara ciumannya semakin dalam.

Sasuke perlahan mengangkat tanktop Sakura sampai diatas dada. Ciumannya berpindah turun keleher jenjang gadis _soft pink _tersebut. Sakura memekik saat Sasuke menggigit lehernya, meninggalkan bercak merah di sana. Saat pemuda itu mengecup dan menggigit-gigit belahan payudaranya, Sakura memeluk kepala Sasuke semakin erat

"Ugh~" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu menerpa payudaranya yang kini sudah tak terlindung oleh apapun.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai bergerak membelai gundukan kenyal tersebut. Sakura kembali melenguh, matanya terpejam erat. Miliknya dibawah sana yang belum tersentuh sudah terasa sangat basah.

Sakura kembali memekik manja saat Sasuke mengulum puncak payudaranya dengan lembut. Sakura mengerang, tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Jari-jari lentiknya terus meremas rambut raven Sasuke.

"Aku suka payudaramu, Sakura-_chan." _Gumam Sasuke di sela-sela hisapannya.

Blush

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia merona seperti ini. Darahnya berdesir, mengalir sangat cepat dalam tubuhnya.

Sementara Sasuke masih memanjakan payudara Sakura yang semakin menegang dengan putingnya yang mengeras. Ciuman Sasuke turun keperut rata Sakura, menjilati sekitar pusarnya. Lidahnya turun terus kebawah. Perlahan Sasuke menarik celana pendek Sakura dan melemparkannya kesembarang.

"Kau sudah basah seperti ini Sakura-_chan._" Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Khugh~ Ss—sasukeh~"

Sakura mengulum jari-jarinya sendiri, dia semakin gelisah saat benda berlendir itu menjilati pangkal pahanya. Sakura bahkan meraih salah satu payudaranya dan meremasnya.

Desahan Sakura kini terdengar jelas saat jari-jari Sasuke memilin klitorisnya yang menonjol. Kaki Sakura semakin terbuka lebar, bahkan cairannya keluar cukup banyak. Hingga merembes ke sprei kasurnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai menarik lepas celana dalam putih itu, karena saking banyaknya cairan yang keluar, lendirnya menempel di celana dalamnya. Sasuke melemparnya, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumi bibir vagina Sakura. Lidahnya menjilati cairan bening di bibir vagina tak berbulu dan montok tersebut.

"AHH~ Sasu~~ ach!"

Sakura kembali memekik saat lidah Sasuke menyusup dan menjilati daging vaginanya. Sumpah demi apapun, rasanya sangat berbeda saat Sasuke menyentuhnya ketika masih terlindung celana dalam. Jari-jari Sasuke membuka bibir vaginanya samkin lebar. Sesekali Sasuke memperhatikan daging hangat berwarna pink kemerahan itu, lalu kembali menjilatinya. Nafas Sakura tersengal-sengal. Lidah Sasuke yang bermain di daerah paling sensitifnya membuatnya benar-benar kesetanan. Apalagi Sasuke mulai menekankan lidahnya. Rasa nikmat kembali menjalar saat Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang vaginanya yang sedari tadi berkedut-kedut, menggerakkannya maju mundur. Sedangkan hidung mancungnya terus menusuk klitoris Sakura.

Sakura sendiri tak pernah berhenti mengerang. Pinggulnya terus bergerak mengikuti tempo tusukan dari lidah Sasuke. Desahan-desahan erotisnya semakin menjadi. Sprei yang rapi kini sudah berantakan, ranjangnya terdengar berderit.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, dia duduk di tengah-tengah kaki Sakura sambil membersihkan cairan di wajah tampannya. Sakura sedikit membuka matanya, nafasnya masih terasa berat. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan kecewa. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menarik lengan Sakura. Saat itulah, sekilas Sakura melihat sesuatu menonjol dari boxer yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kini duduk bertumpu dengan lututnya masing masing. Sasuke meletakkan tangan Sakura di lehernya sambil kembali melumat bibirnya yang mulai membengkak. Meski pelan Sakura mencoba memberi balasan. Mereka terus bercumbu, kedua tangan Sasuke meremas bokong Sakura. Desahan gadis itu terhalang, yang ia bisa lakukan untuk menunjukkan ekspresinya hanyalah dengan memeluk Sasuke seerat mungkin.

Sasuke berpindah ke leher gadis itu, memberikan tanda di sisi yang lainnya. Jari-jari besarnya sudah berada di vagina Sakura, menggesek-geseknya pelan. Sakura semakin erat memeluk Sasuke sambil terus menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher pemuda tersebut.

"Katakan padaku jika ini menyakitimu." Ujar Sasuke.

Jari-jarinya yang sudah basah itu mulai mencari lubang dibawah sana. Sasuke memasukkan jari telunjuknya perlahan, Sakura mengerang pelan. Sasuke terus memasukkannya lebih dalam.

_Sangat sempit. Bahkan jariku pun sangat susah untuk masuk. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika milikku yang masuk. Dia mungkin akan kesakitan._

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura sambil membelai rambutnya. Perlahan ia memasukkan jari keduanya, jari tengahnya.

Sakura menggigit bahu Sasuke, jari-jarinya mencengkram punggung pemuda itu meninggalkan beberapa goresan di sana. "Sa—sakiit."

Sasuke diam, dia masih mengelus rambut pink gadis itu. Sementara itu juga dia masih berusaha memasukkan jari keduanya. Terdengar Sakura merintih kesakitan saat Sasuke menghentakkan jari-jarinya hingga kini tertanam dalam. Sasuke kembali diam, menunggu Sakura terbiasa dengan jarinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura melepas pelukannya, sorot matanya terlihat tidak tenang. Sakura melihat kebawah, kemudian menatap Sasuke. Begitu terus hingga Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Kau mau aku menggerakkannya?" goda Sasuke.

Sakura diam, sebenarnya dia sangat malu. Tapi dia sangat ingin untuk Sasuke segera menggerakkannya. Sakura kembali melihat kebawah, lalu menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Ayo bilang." Ujar Sasuke sambil menekan-nekan klitorisnya dengan jempol.

"Ugh~" Sakura semakin terlihat kacau, tubuhnya banyak sekali bercak merah yang ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke, "A—aku.."

"Hn?"

"A—AKU MENGINGINKANNYA! TOLONG GERAKKAN JARIMU, SASUKE-_KUN!_" jerit Sakura, "ku mo—Aahh~"

Belum sempat mengatakannya Sasuke sudah buru-buru menggerakkan jari-jarinya keluar masuk dengan tempo yang cepat. Sakura sendiri menjerit kenikmatan, ia tidak perduli akan ada yang mendengarnya saat ini. Sasuke terus mengocoknya semakin cepat dengan tekanan yang semakin dalam. Tubuh Sakura ikut bergoyang seirama dengan semakin cepatnya kocokan Sasuke. Payudaranya bergerak naik turun, kepalanya mendongak, Sakura benar-benar kehilangan kontrol. Jeritannya semakin keras, Sasuke sendiri tak berusaha untuk meredamnya, ia terus berkonsentrasi mengocok vagina gadis itu semakin cepat.

"Sa—sasuke—aku~"

Sebelum tubuh Sakura menegang dan menumpahkan orgasmenya, Sasuke menarik jari-jarinya. Dia sengaja tidak membiarkan gadis itu mencapai orgasme. Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap pemuda emo di hadapannya, rasa kecewa tersirat di manik hijaunya. Sakura mencoba menarik tangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke menahannya. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis.

"Ini sudah malam." Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura, setelah membersihkan jari-jarinya Sasuke berbaring. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk di sampingnya.

"Sa—SASUKE-_KUN _JAHAAT!"

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sasuke mendapat tendangan dari Sakura.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura menggeliat, perlahan dia membuka matanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tidak lagi berada di sana. Sakura mendengus. Ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan hanya dengan bra dan celana dalamnya.

Tok tok

"_Sakura-chan."_

Baru saja ingin membuka pintu, terdengar suara Sasori memanggilnya. Sakura berbalik dan membuka tirai kamarnya. Sasori yang sedang minum di kamarnya menyemburkan minumannya, ia kaget melihat Sakura yang hanya mengenakan bra.

"Sa—sasori-_kun? _Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura panik, dirinya masih belum sadar.

Sasori tersenyum namun tak berani menatap Sakura.

"Sasori-_kun_." Sakura memanggilnya riang.

Sasori menoleh, saat matanya tak sengaja menatap payudara Sakura, Sasori mimisan. Tak lama setelah itu dia pingsan.

"SA—SASORI-KUUUNNN!" jerit Sakura.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, saat melewati kaca itulah akhirnya dirinya sadar masih memakai pakaian dalam.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan tenang sambil beberapa kali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Di sebelahnya Sasori diam sambil lubang hidungnya disumpelin pakai tissue. Kedua wajah itu merona malu. Apalagi Sasori yang tidak bisa berhenti mimisan.

"Cuacanya sangat cerah ya." Kata mereka bersamaan.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, dan akhirnya tertawa bersama-sama. Sakura memukul bahu Sasori, menertawakan tissue yang berada di hidungnya. Yah sepertinya situasi kembali normal. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Sasuke kemana ya?

"Sakura-_chan. _Kita berpisah disini ya. Aku mau pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah." Kata Sasori.

"Tidak perlu kutemani?"

"Tidak usah." Kata Sasori yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura melambai. Ia lalu meraih dompetnya, mengecek apakah ada yang hilang.

"Hm?" Sakura mengambil selembar kertas didalamnya.

Ah rupanya Sasuke mengambil uang Sakura untuk ganti rugi makanan di taman bermain itu, juga untuk ganti rugi wahana yang mereka naiki.

"Menyebalkan." Sakura mendengus, ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke.

Truurururu~ trururu

"Mo.."

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

Sakura diam saat yang terdengar adalah suara seorang wanita.

"_Halo, ini siapa ya?"_

"Ha—halo. I—ini nomor Sasuke Uchiha kan?"

"_Iya."_

"Sasuke ada?"

"_Ah, Sasuke-kun sedang tidur. Ini dari siapa?"_

_Sasuke-kun?_

"_Halo?"_

"Ah, maaf, ini dari Sakura Haruno. Tolong sampaikan kalau aku menelfonnya."

"_Oh baiklah."_

"Baiklah terima kasih."

-pip-

Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya ke salah satu tiang di koridor disana.

_Siapa perempuan itu? Kenapa dia berani mengangkat ponsel Sasuke-kun. Dan Sasuke-kun sedang tidur? Apa dia juga menyewa Sasuke-kun?_

Sakura mulai berjalan entah kemana. Pikirannya sedang kalut, seharusnya dia tidak merasakan ini. Apalagi Sasuke hanyalah pacar sewaannya. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa berdebar-debar saat berdekatan dengan seorang pria.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Entah kenapa rasa sakitnya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Dia bahkan belum tahu siapa perempuan tadi.

"Hiks.." Sakura merunduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

_Kenapa aku jadi menangis seperti ini. Dan kenapa hatiku sangat sakit._

Orang-orang di sekitar yang mengenalnya segera berkerubung, mereka bertanya kenapa Sakura menangis. Tapi hal itu malah membuat tangisnya semakin meledak.

Sasori yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dan sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas berhenti. Ia mengamati gerombolan anak disana. Di tengah-tengah sana, gadis berambut pink sedang menangis. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat mengusap kepala Sakura, namun tangis Sakura semakin pecah.

Sasori dengan setengah berlari melewati gerombolan itu, tangan besarnya meraih pergelangan Sakura. Membawa gadis yang kini menatapnya kebingungan berlari menjauh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori.

Mereka kini sedang berada di atap sekolah, Sasori bersandar di pagarnya sedangkan Sakura duduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis di depan banyak orang?" tanya Sasori lagi.

Sakura diam.

"Ah.." Sasori duduk di samping Sakura. "Seseorang menyakitimu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyakiti diriku sendiri."

Sasori menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Aku menyukai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku sukai." Sakura terisak.

Sasori semakin bingung, "Kau.. Jangan-jangan."

Sakura menoleh. _Tidak mungkin. Sasori-kun tidak mungkin tahu, kan?_

"Kau menyukai gurumu sendiri?"

"Ehhhh?" Sakura melongo.

"Rupanya benar ya." Sasori menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Nggak! Ma-mana mungkin aku begitu."

"Oh, ternyata aku salah." Sasori menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Sakura terkekeh.

"Cantik."

"Eh?"

"Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum." Sasori nyengir.

Blush

"Ngo—ngomong apa sih?!" Sakura buang muka.

"Malu ya?" goda Sasori mencoba melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Tidak! Minggir sana!"

"Hahaha."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Mau bikin panjang tapi mentok Cuma segini #malahberkurang, berhubung aku nggak puasa jadi bikin ini pas siang-siang hehe

Kalau mau baca pas habis buka aja ya. Kalau nekad sih gapapa :D #padahal ngepublisnya malem2

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk****: **Aligatou (*ﾟ 3ﾟ)/~

**AyuClouds69****: **Bukan, Sasu-chan berguru pada saya #lho #abaikan

**naravhychan****: **Aligatou o(´▽｀*)/

**emerallized onyxta****: **Aligatou o(´▽｀*)/ kalau ada struktur kata yang mengganggu mohon kritiknya.

**ocha chan****: **Aligato Ocha-chan o(´▽｀*)/ jangan bosen bosen ya

**Yuuki Edna**** : **Silakan o(´▽｀*)/ soal manjangin fic bisanya sampe segini doang #gaknambahpanjang

**Uchiha Shesura-chan: **Helo Shesura-chan o(´▽｀*)/ Fbnya udah ditutup hehe .Yang mesum bukan authornya, Sasunya #mukapolos

**SASUSAKU LOVER: **Jujur nih, aku sendiri belum pernah baca itu komik. Tapi emang pas pertama buat nyiptain karakter Sakura aku terinspirasi sama komik pendek, judulnya Masked Love sama Grown Up Girl v(o^▽^o)v

**NE: **Yah karena si Sakura gadis yang beruntung, #authorNgiri

**Koibito Cherry: **Nggak kok, disini Sasori nggak ada hubungannya sama Itachi v(o^▽^o)v Aligato o(´▽｀*)/

**Love Foam: **Silakan menikmati lemonnya #plak

**HazukiFujimaru****: **Aligatou o(´▽｀*)/

**Reysa J: **Belum kayaknya #lho. Hehe nggak tau mau bikin Sasu suka sama Saku kapan :3

**Lhylia Kiryu: **Aligatou sudah mampir o(´▽｀*)/

**Jideragon21: **Udah ini hehe o(´▽｀*)/

**ABC: **Soalnya fic Saku yang lebih muda sama Sasu yang lebih tua udah banyak. Lagipula aku Cuma ngurutin menurut hari ulang tahun mereka. o(´▽｀*)/ Seharusnya Saso yang paling muda, tapi nggak seru

**Tsurugi De Lelouch****: **Khikikiki masih kayaknya

**Grengas-Snap**** : **Aligatou o(´▽｀*)/

**ridafi chan****: **Jika ada yang salah mohon kritikannya

**Hikari Matsushita**** : **Mohon doanya ya o(´▽｀*)/

**hanazono yuri****: **Update telaat -_-

**Uchiha Matsumi****: **Syukurlah kalo emang chapter 2 ini lucu TT_TT

**cherryemo****: **Aligatou o(´▽｀*)/

**srzkun****: **Soalnya kopelan yang lagi ngetren kayak gitu hehe

**Erica Christy: **Belum tahu apa Ita suka Saku hehe.. Aligato o(´▽｀*)/

**Rosachi-hime: **kekekekekekeke #ikutan mesum

Terima kasih juga untuk: **chibi onyx, yamaneko achil, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Seiya Kenshin, kHalerie Hikari, Yumi Murakami, milkyways99, furiikuhime, Githa Aikawa, Kikyu RKY. **Maaf kalau ada yang tidak sengaja tidak tersebut ;_;

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca sampai sini （￣ー￣)ﾉ Dan karena masih ramadhan, saya pribadi mau mengucapkan selamat berpuasaaaa bagi yang menjalankannya √(￣‥￣√

Aligato

Akhir kata

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

**TITTLE: PACAR SEWAAN**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING: UCHIHA SASUKE & HARUNO SAKURA**

**RATE: M**

**AUTHOR: KAHO**

* * *

**WARNING**

**OOC, Kadang lemon kadang nggak, typo, nggak suka terserah ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 4 begin**

* * *

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya setelah sebelumnya tadi melepas kacamata bacanya. Dia menarik ujung baju lengannya, melihat ke arah jam tangan _casio_ yang selalu melingkar disana. Sepertinya dia ketiduran. Pemuda raven yang setengah sadar itu masih terduduk, sementara di depannya, di atas meja rendah di ruangan bernuansa _soft purple_ beberapa buku pelajaran tercecer.

"Sasuke-_kun? _Kau sudah bangun?" seorang perempuan _blonde_ masuk dengan membawa segelas _juice _tomat.

"Shion?" Sasuke tersenyum sembari merapikan rambutnya.

Gadis tersebut membalas senyum, dia kemudian duduk di bantal duduk di samping Sasuke. Memperhatikan pemuda raven yang mendadak tertidur di mejanya tadi pagi. Padahal dia baru saja sampai. Ia terlihat mengantuk, matanya masih terbuka setengah, sesekali pemuda itu menguap sambil kembali mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya.

"Sasuke-_kun _sedang tidak enak badan?" tanyanya cemas, "habis Sasuke-_kun _kelihatan seperti kurang tidur begitu."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benar?" gadis bernama Shion itu mendelik kearah Sasuke, membuat pemuda emo tersebut terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"_Yokatta~" _Shion mengelus dadanya.

"Maaf ya, Shion. Aku malah ketiduran." Ujar Sasuke.

"Nee, tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Shion sambil menyodorkan segelas _juice _yang dibawanya tadi, "minumlah."

Sasuke mengangguk, ia mulai menyeruput kalem minumannya, sementara manik ungu gadis itu memperhatikannya.

"Oh iya, tadi ada yang menelponmu. Karena kau sedang tidur, jadi aku mengangkatnya." Kata Shion, "namanya.. um.. Sakura.. Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke diam, pemuda raven itu meletakkan gelasnya di meja. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

Agak sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan mata Sasuke, Shion mencoba untuk tetap tenang, "Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tadi menelponmu."

"Jam berapa?"

"Sekitar empat jam yang lalu."

Sasuke kembali menyingkap lengan bajunya.

"A—ano, dia siapa?" tanya Shion.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab pemuda itu. Sasuke menyahut kunci mobilnya dan berjalan buru-buru.

Shion yang merasa aneh dengan perubahan Sasuke, berlari kecil di belakangnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan gerak punggung pemuda di depannya yang terlihat setengah berlari.

"Sasuke_-kun._" Jemari lentik itu menggapai ujung kemeja Sasuke saat pemuda raven tersebut meraih knop pintu.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menggenggam tangan kecil di ujung kemejanya dan berbalik menatap gadis yang tingginya hanya sebatas bahunya. Gadis itu mendongak, memohon agar Sasuke tetap berada disana.

"Besok aku akan kemari lagi kok." Sasuke mengusap rambut pirangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

"JAN KEN PON!"

"Ayeeeee! Aku menaaaaang!" Sakura melompat girang sambil mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi. Di sampingnya pemuda berambut merah tersenyum melas.

Sasori mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia harus menerima hukumannya, menggendong Sakura sampai rumah. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Setelah membawakan tas Sasori, Sakura melompat ke punggung pemuda jangkung tersebut dan membuatnya limbung. Sasori menoleh garang setelah tadi berhasil mengatur keseimbangannya, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasori mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi gerbang sekolah diiringi tawa riang Sakura. Entah kenapa Sasori malah seperti sedang menggendong anak kecil saat mendengar gadis _soft pink _itu bernyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya. Apalagi saat gadis itu dengan sengaja tidak berpegangan dan malah hampir membuat mereka berdua terjungkal kebelakang jika saja Sasori tidak segera membungkukkan badannya. Benar-benar deh, sebenarnya berapa umurnya?

"Masih kuat tidak?" tanya Sakura.

"Masih, menggendong 3 orang sepertimu pun aku masih sanggup." Sasori terkekeh.

"Dasar, padahal kakimu sudah gemetaran." Goda Sakura.

Mereka berdua terus bercanda di tengah teriknya siang hari ini. Pipi putih Sasori terlihat memerah gara-gara Sakura yang sering mencubitnya, juga beberapa kunciran sudah terpasang di rambut merahnya. Hingga saat sampai di depan rumah Sasori, Sakura memaksa turun saat melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya. Pemuda raven itu memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Sakura menatapnya canggung.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_? Kok ada disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, dia ka—"

"Memangnya salah mengunjungi pacar sendiri?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Sasori.

Sasori diam, ia lalu menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Ah, i—iya." Sakura menyerahkan tas Sasori, "Sasori-_kun, _terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

Sasori mengangguk. Sakura segera berlari mendekati Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar disana. Sebelum memasuki gerbang Sasuke sempat menoleh kearah Sasori, kemudian berpaling lagi mengikuti Sakura.

Sasori mengendikkan bahu dengan bibir melengkung turun lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kalau pulang sekolah kau bisa menghubungiku, aku bisa menjemputmu." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, setelah keheningan yang tercipta sejak keduanya masuk lima belas menit yang lalu mengganggunya.

_Bukankah memang seharusnya kau menungguku di sekolah?_

"Eto, habisnya.. aku tidak mau mengganggu Sasuke-_kun._" Kata Sakura dengan nada yang semakin memelan.

Sasuke memutar bolamatanya, "Apa yang dia katakan?"

Gadis _soft pink _kini menatapnya bingung, "Dia siapa?"

"Shion."

"Ano.. Shion?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tadi menelponku kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tadi yang mengangkat, Shion." Kata Sasuke. "Aku ketiduran."

"Oh, jadi namanya Shion." Sakura tersenyum hambar.

"Jadi kenapa tadi kau menelponku?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Gadis pink yang duduk hadapannya menggaruk tengkuk, "Ano, tadi Cuma mau bertanya. Kok Sasuke-_kun _tadi pagi nggak ada."

"Masalah itu?" tanya Sasuke dibarengi anggukan Sakura, "Aku lupa mengatakannya kalau aku ada janji dengannya."

"Janji kencan?" Sakura bertanya cepat.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Janji menemaninya belajar."

"Bohong." Sakura mencibir lirih.

"Shion adalah putri dari kerabat keluargaku. Karena dia sakit dan harus libur sekolah selama setahun lebih, dia ketinggalan pelajaran. Dia malu, jadi memintaku untuk membantunya."

"Kenapa tidak menyewa guru private saja?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Kau cemburu?" Sasuke kembali terkekeh.

"NGGAK!" Sakura menjawab cepat. "Shion itu usianya berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia setengah tahun lebih muda dari aku."

"Masih bocah." Kata Sakura.

"Aku juga masih bocah."

"Memang."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku kan." Sasuke tersenyum miring.

JGLERRR

Sakura melotot. Ia ingin membantah, tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa ada suara yang keluar.

"Benarkan?"

"NG—NG—NGGAAAK!" jerit Sakura, "Tipeku bukan bocah sepertimu!"

"Jadi tipemu, seperti pemuda di luar tadi?" Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya.

Sakura memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Yah, setidaknya dia tidak terlalu muda darimu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pacaran dengannya saja?"

Sakura menoleh, manik hijaunya menatap manik kelam yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ma—mana bisa, aku kan terikat perjanjian dengan status bodoh ini."

"Kita bisa memutuskannya."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau mau kita bisa memutuskannya."

_Ke—kenapa tiba-tiba..._

"Bagaimana?"

_Bagaimana apanya? _Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak mungkin." Kata Sakura, "aku tidak mau membayar denda."

Sasuke mendengus geli lalu melempari kepala Sakura dengan kaus kakinya.

"Jorok!" Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu."

"Eh?"

"Apanya yang "eh"?"

"Ti—tidak." Sakura mesam-mesem.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sa—sakura-_chan_." Hinata berkata takut-takut.

Gadis berambut indigo yang emang dasarnya pemalu ples penakut itu bersembunyi di balik bahu Ino. Bagaimana tidak, sedari jam pelajaran tadi Sakura Cuma melamun sambil nunjukin sederetan gigi putihnya. Lebih parahnya pas salah seorang guru memergokinya, dia malah ngeluarin kata-kata gombal.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Haruno-_san_! Ku perhatikan dari tadi kau melamun saja!"

Sakura yang memang nyawanya entah kemana masih mamerin gigi-giginya.

"Sa—sakura-_chan_." Hinata nendang-nendang kursi Sakura. Sakura noleh. "I—itu."

"Apa sih?" Sakura balas berbisik, tapi Hinata hanya menuding kearah depan.

Sakura menoleh dan ruangan kelas tersebut segera berubah menjadi taman bunga dengan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan, hanya ada Sakura dan guru setengah botak di hadapannya. _Wait_, sebenarnya yang ada di penglihatan Sakura bukanlah pria tua yang botak, melainkan sosok Sasuke dengan kepala setengah botak.

"_Kakkoi_." Sakura mengatupkan tangannya di pipi.

Kontan satu kata itu membuat para murid menoleh kearah Sakura, mereka saling berbisik _"Sakura-chan sedang demam? Sakura-chan gila? Sakura-chan mengerikan."_

Bahkan teriakan-teriakan dari guru setengah botak itu terdengar seperti suara Sasuke yang sangaaaaat merdu.

"Haruno-_san_, cepat maju kemari."

Dengan gaya kemayunya Sakura berdiri, "_Hai, sensei_."

"Kenapa kau melamun saja?"

Sakura semakin tersipu-sipu saja mendengar kata-kata lembut itu. Padahal kenyataannya itu guru botak teriak sampe urat lehernya keliatan.

"Sensei, sensei tau nggak apa perbedaan pala botak sensei sama hatiku?" tanya Sakura sambil goyang-goyang malu.

"A—apa-apaan kamu ini?" si guru merasa tersinggung mendengar kata-kata botak barusan.

"Bedanya kalau pala botak sensei mengkilat kalau deket cahaya, tapi kalau hatiku mengkilat kalau dekat sensei." Kata Sakura disusul muntahan dari siswa-siswi lainnya.

"HARUNO-_SAAAANN_!"

"Hai, sensei?"

"BERDIRI DI KORIDOR SAMPAI JAM MAKAN SIANG!"

"Jangankan berdiri di koridor sampai jam makan siang, berdiri di hati sensei sampai matipun aku rela." Kata Sakura sambil berlari kecil setelah tadi sempat memberikan _flying kiss_nya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Ino.

"Nanti dia mau menjemputku." Kata Sakura sumringah.

"Siapa? Sasuke?" tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk.

"Bukankah itu hal yang biasa ya?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Kreeek

"Sakura-_chan_?" Sasori melongok dari pintu.

Ketiga gadis di ruang kelas itu menoleh. Mereka bertiga memang setelah piket mengobrol di kelas sampai sore. Buat apalagi kalau bukan untuk ngegosip.

"Sasori-_kun?_"

Ino dan Hinata menatap Sakura dan Sasori bergantian.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenalin dong!" bisik Ino.

"Dih apaan sih, kau kan sudah punya Sai." Kata Sakura.

"Ano, Sakura-_chan_, ayo pulang sama-sama." Ajak Sasori.

"E—eto, aku nggak bisa." Kata Sakura.

Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya lalu memutuskan masuk untuk membaur bersama mereka. "Kenapa? Kau masih piket? Aku akan menunggumu kok."

"E—eto bukan, aku—"

"Sakura-_chan_ nanti mau di jemput sama Sasuke-kun."

Sakura blushing.

"Pemuda yang kemarin itu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Iya."

Drrt drrrt

"Ah?" Sakura meraih ponsel di tasnya kemudian berlari agak menjauh dari mereka. "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan?"_

"Ah, iya. Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasori mendelik.

"Ah iya, aku masih di kelas kok." Kata Sakura.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Ino.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dia sebentar lagi sampai." Kata Sakura, "kalian tidak usah menungguku. Lebih baik pulang saja."

"Ah dasar kau ini, sengaja mengusir kami mentang-mentang punya pacar keren." Kata Ino di susul kekehan lembut dari Hinata yang mengikutinya pergi.

"Ano, Sasori-_kun _sebaiknya juga pulang saja."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Sakura menepuk bahu Sasori.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada hantu tinggal hubungi aku, biar ku hajar. Hahaha."

"Hahaha, dasar. Sudah pulang sana."

"Iya-iya." Sasori melambai hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasori melangkah cepat menuruni tangga hingga ia mendadak berhenti saat melihat pemuda emo berjalan di hadapannya. Mata kelam dan coklat itu beradu, tak ada sepatah pun yang keluar. Sasuke yang mengenakan celana dan kaos hitam itu memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah melewati Sasori. Sasori melirik lewat ujung sudut matanya sebelum akhirnya kembali menuruni anak tangga.

Sedangkan di dalam kelas Sakura terus mengaca, membenarkan rambutnya atau untuk sekedar menambah beberapa polesan bedak.

"Seberapa pun bedak tak akan bisa menutupi keriputmu." Sasuke terkekeh.

Mata Sakura memicing, ia kemudian memasukkan bedaknya ke tas, "Itu jahat kan."

Sasuke terkekeh, pemuda raven itu mendekati Sakura. "Kau begitu bersemangat saat aku bilang akan menjemputmu sampai kau dari tadi dandan habis-habisan kayak gini."

"Huh, biasa saja, toh wajar kan kalau anak perempuan dandan." Sakura mencibir.

Sasuke mendengus lalu menarik lengan Sakura. "Pakai bedak mau pun tidak kau terlihat sama."

Sakura melongo, manik hijaunya memperhatikan Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Sesaat setelah itu kedua pipi Sakura dihinggapi rona pink.

"Keriput." Sasuke menoleh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?"

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di kursi di taman kecil sendirian. Tangannya mengusap pipinya yang masih terasa panas sambil kakinya menendang-nendang tanah. Mata kelamnya yang sebelumnya hanya menatap tanah di bawahnya kini dia edarkan ke sekeliling, memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di sana. Mereka tertawa, meski terkadang jatuh saat berlari anak-anak itu kembali bangkit dengan tawa riangnya. Sasuke diam, dia seperti melihat masa kecilnya dulu. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan semilir angin yang membelainya.

Ia menerawang jauh saat dia masih kecil dulu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sasuke bukan layaknya bocah seperti yang lain, saat di TK dia selalu sendirian. Bukan tidak punya teman, dia hanya tidak mau berteman. Sasuke duduk di sudut belakang. Saat di taman, dia lebih senang bermain pasir di pojok kotaknya.

Ia bukannya tak mau berteman. Hanya saja memiliki wajah cantik dan imut untuk ukuran laki-laki sangat memalukan. Tak jarang dia diejek dengan wajah cantiknya saat bersama anak-anak lain. Kenapa dia tidak di lahirkan mempunyai wajah tampan saja?

"Sasu-_chan._" Seorang gadis kecil memanggilnya.

Sasuke yang masih asyik bermain pasir tidak bergeming. Ia memang mendengar, namun ia tak ingin menoleh.

"Sasu-_chan!" _Anak di belakang Sasuke mengulangi dengan nada keras. Namun Sasuke masih diam.

Anak di belakang Sasuke yang merasa kesal mendorongnya hingga membuat bocah emo itu tersungkur menimpa istana pasirnya. Anak-anak yang lain yang berada sekotak dengan Sasuke hanya melihatnya, setelah itu melanjutkan bermain.

Sasuke terbatuk sambil membersihkan wajah dan bajunya dari pasir.

"Punya wajah cantik saja sombong!"

Sasuke menoleh.

"Memang apa bagusnya anak laki-laki punya wajah cantik?"

Sasuke masih diam, tangannya berhenti dari membersihkan bajunya yang kotor. Mata kelamnya masih melihat gadis kecil didepannya yang sedang ngedumel.

"Nanti mana ada yang mau menikah dengan banci sepertimu."

"EHH! Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu?"

Sasuke menoleh, seorang bocah SD berambut aneh dengan pita merah datang. Bocah perempuan itu berdiri membelakangi Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Memangnya salah kalau laki-laki berwajah cantik?" kata bocah itu, "Kamu iri karena dia lebih cantik darimu?"

"Eh.. EH.."

"Apa? Kalau aku jadi anak cowok, aku nggak akan mau menikah sama cewek monster sepertimu."

Bocah SD itu melipat tangannya bangga, sedangkan anak perempuan yang tadi mengganggu Sasuke menangis sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dasar, anak TK sudah berani ngomong seperti itu." Bocah perempuan itu mendengs.

Grep

"_Nee-san_.." Sasuke meraih ujung rok pahlawannya.

Bocah berpita itu tersenyum sembari mengusap kepala Sasuke yang sedang menangis.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Tori-_chan._"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _chan._"

Sasuke menoleh, pemuda itu melihat seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 8 tahun sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi sebal, sedangkan dihadapannya tiga anak laki-laki tertawa mengejek.

"Toru-_chan._" Kata salah satu bocah laki-laki tersebut dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" anak bernama Toru menjerit.

"Kenapa Toru-_chan?_ Kau kan cantik."

"Aku tidak cantik!"

"Tidak mungkin, semua perempuan kan cantik." Kata bocah laki-laki tersebut kemudian disusul tawa temannya.

"Aku bukan perempuan!"

Sasuke tersentak, bocah yang dia kira perempuan ternyata laki-laki.

"Lalu? Mana ada laki-laki punya wajah sepertimu." Bocah itu meraih pipi Toru, namun Toru segea mendorongnya hingga terjungkal.

"Kau!" salah satu temannya maju dan mengangkat tinjunya.

"Itu tidak baik kan?"

Sasuke meraih tangan mungil itu dan berjongkok di tengah-tengah mereka, sedangkan Toru yang tadi sempat menutup mata kini membukanya.

"Tidak boleh memukul teman. Anak kecil sebaiknya belajar yang rajin."

Sasuke melepas tangan bocah itu dan mengusap kepalanya. Mata besar itu menatap Sasuke takjub, pipi tembamnya merona.

"Kakak.."

"Hn?"

"Kakak cantik."

JGLER

Sasuke dan Toru duduk mengais tanah, sedangkan tiga anak tadi pergi dengan tawanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura yang baru datang membawa minuman melihat Sasuke dan seorang bocah duduk di pojokan kotak pasir.

Sakura mendekati dua bocah itu yang masing-masing bergumam _aku tidak cantik aku tidak cantik._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke mengelus pipinya sambil kakinya nendang-nendang tanah di bawahnya. Sedangkan di sampingnya Sakura terus memperhatikannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke buang muka. "Sakit."

"Makanya aku minta maaf."

"Kalau kau kasar begini terus keriputmu akan bertambah."

NYUT

"Sasuke-_kun_. Kalau kau terus mengucapkan kata keriput aku akan menghajarmu."

_Gulp _

Sasuke merinding apa lagi mendengar suara Sakura melemaskan otot-otot tangannya.

Kruuuukk~

"Eh?"

"Apa?" Sasuke blushing.

"Kau lapar?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Mau mencoba makanan di pinggir jalan?"

Sasuke menoleh, ia menatap tak yakin dengan ajakan Sakura. Selama ini dia tidak pernah makan di pinggir jalan. Ia biasanya jika tidak makan di rumah ia akan pergi ke restoran.

"Ayo." Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin menolaknya sebenarnya, ia tak yakin dapat menelan makanan pinggir jalan seperti itu. Namun entah mengapa ia malah tak bisa menolak, ia terus saja mengikuti langkah gadis ini. Mereka kini sudah berada di alun-alun Konoha. Dimana memang setiap sore menjelang petang para kaki lima sudah menggelar dagangannya. Aroma-aroma sedap mulai menggelitik hidung. Sakura masih berjalan menggandeng Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menoleh kesana kemari. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang. Sesekali ia harus berjalan miring.

Setiap mereka melihat kedai makanan dan Sakura bertanya Sasuke selalu diam. Mereka berjalan lagi, setiap melewati kedai makanan dan Sakura bertanya lagi Sasuke tetap diam. Pemuda ini kelihatannya bingung.

"Kamu mau makan apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke diam, pemuda emo itu terlihat menengok kesana kemari hingga akhirnya dia menarik lengan Sakura buru-buru.

"Eh, mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terus melangkah cepat menerobos orang-orang yang datang.

"Ini." Sasuke menuding sebuah kedai kari dengan gambar tomat jumbo di spanduknya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, kita kan bisa langsung kesini tanpa harus berjalan jauh."

"Mana kutahu kalau ada kedai ini." Sasuke ngeloyor masuk ke kedai.

Sakura mendengus sambil mengendikkan bahunya, gadis _soft pink _itu kemudian mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke kedai tersebut. Sasuke sudah duduk dengan antengnya di samping gerombolan gadis-gadis SMA sepertinya, sesekali terdengar mereka berbisik tentang ketampanan Sasuke. Ah sebal!

Sakura yang masih mengenakan seragamnya hampir saja duduk di sebelah Sasuke jika saja salah satu gerombolan gadis itu tidak buru-buru duduk di sana. Sakura melirik lalu pasrah duduk agak jauh dari Sasuke.

Sakura menopang dagunya, ia menoleh kearah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tengah menikmati kari dengan ekstra tomat, atau lebih tepatnya makan kari tomat. Gadis-gadis yang menggodanya tak di gubris sekali pun, hal ini membuat Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Aku mau tambah." Sasuke mengangkat piringnya.

"HEEEEEEEE? Mau tambah lagi?" Sakura melirik tumpukan piring di depan Sasuke dan lalu membuka dompetnya.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh kenyang." Sasuke menepuk perutnya.

"Pantas saja kenyang, kau makan apa kesetanan?" cibir Sakura sambil menghitung sisa uangnya yang tinggal recehan saja.

"Kapan-kapan kesini lagi ya."

"Nggak akan!"

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan tomat sebanyak itu sejak orangtuaku bekerja keluar negeri."

"Kau kan bisa buat sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa masak. Biasanya Shion yang akan membuatkanku."

Deg

"Ano, Shion sering memasak untukmu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk, raut wajahnya berubah ceria, "Iya, setiap kali aku datang kerumahnya dia selalu membuatkanku jus tomat."

"Ano, pasti enak ya." Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Kedua langkah itu terhenti, Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan gadis cantik yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka, terlebih dia memanggil Sasuke dengan Sasuke-_kun. _Gadis pirang panjang itu mengenakan mini dress tanpa lengan, wajahnya cantik namun pucat.

"Shion."

_Eh?_

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, lalu kembai menoleh kearah Shion.

_Jadi gadis cantik ini, Shion?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke merangkul bahu gadis itu, "seharusnya kau pakai jaket kalau keluar malam."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Shion.

Sakura diam, keterkejutannya malah membuatnya membatu. Memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke menceramahi gadis itu dan bagaimana gadis itu tertawa mengejek membuatnya merasa... Cemburu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Sasuke, "Saku—"

Sedangkan disisi lain Sakura terus memacu larinya, meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu bersama. Jika saja dia terus berada disana, mungkin saja dia akan mati detik itu juga. Kenapa mendadak gadis itu muncul dan menghancurkan semuanya? Dia membencinya! Sangat! Apalagi melihat kedekatan mereka, ini memang sangat menyakitkan tapi mereka cocok.

Selama bersamanya, Sasuke tak pernah terlihat begitu khawatir atau begitu serius, Sasuke malah sering mempermainkannya. Mungkin bagi Sasuke dirinya hanyalah penyewa yang harus dituruti. Sedangkan bagi dirinya Sasuke tumbuh menjadi sosok yang lebih di hatinya.

.

.

.

**Brak**

Sakura membanting pintu rumahnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan?_" Sasori melambai dari kamarnya.

Sakura menoleh, ia rasanya tak ingin membalas sapaan Sasori. Tapi semua ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Sasori.

"Sasori-_kun_." Sakura balas melambai.

"Ano Sakura-_chan_."

"Hm?"

"Bisa kau bantu aku menguncir rambutku?" tanya Sasori sambil menunjukkan pita-pita di tangannya.

Sakura terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

.

.

Sasori duduk di lantai sambil membaca-baca komik milik Sakura yang di pinjamnya, sedangkan Sakura duduk di sofa sambil menguncir rambut merah milik Sasori. Empat pita sudah terpasang dan Sakura masih sibuk menambahnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau minta di kuncirkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm?" Sasori membalik halaman komiknya, "Saat kau menguncir rambutku waktu itu aku melihat kekaca dan berpikir, ternyata aku ini cantik juga. Haha"

"Dasar kau ini."

"Tapi benarkan?" Sasori mendongak menatap wajah Sakura yang menunduk sangat dekat dengannya.

Blush

Sakura yang mulai merasa panas menjalar wajahnya segera berpaling namun Sasori mengatupkan kedua tangannya di pipi gadis itu. Sasori menariknya semakin dekat dan mengecup kening lebar Sakura membuat gadis _soft pink _itu terkejut.

Sasori melepaskan pipi Sakura dan meraih komiknya. "Ano, aku mau pulang dulu. Aku pinjam ini ya Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura linglung sampai tidak menyadari apa yang dikatakan Sasori tadi sampai membuat Sasori mengulanginya.

"Eh, i—iya."

"Oh iya, terima kasih." Sasori menuding rambutnya. Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura masih terduduk di sofa sambil mengelus keningnya. Tak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi. Sedangkan di luar sana Sasori keluar dengan wajah sumringahnya, tak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang melihatnya.

"Bermain ke rumah gadis malam-malam begini tidak baik." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan Sasori.

Sasori berhenti, ia kemudian tersenyum dan menunduk. Setelah itu melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh Sasuke tentang gaya rambutnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu disini?"

Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun terkejut. Apalagi menyadari Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh?"

"Apanya yang eh?"

"Oh, di—dia tadi minta bantuan untuk di kuncirkan rambutnya." Kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan sisa pita yang tertinggal.

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai merah begitu."

"Ah? Ma—masa?" Sakura memegang pipinya.

"Kalian ciuman?"

"EHHH? NNG—NGGAK KOK! MA—MANA MUNGKIN KAMI CIUMAN!" Sakura membantah habis-habisan.

Sasuke mendengus, "Ternyata memang benar."

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke bersandar di sofa, "Kau tadi kenapa mendadak menghilang?"

"Eh, a—ano itu." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak mungkin bagi dirinya bilang karena dia cemburu jadi dia melarikan diri. Si Sasuke ini bisa mengejeknya habis-habisan. "A—no.."

"Shion mencemaskanmu, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Dia bilang mungkin kau marah tiba-tiba dia hadir tadi. Katanya kalau aku harus mengucapkan permintaan maafnya."

"Eh, untuk apa minta maaf? A—aku tidak marah, lagi pula aku tadi ingat kalau aku berjanji mau menguncir Sasori."

Sedikit menyesal memang karena Sakura tadi sempat menyimpan rasa benci untuk Shion, ternyata Shion gadis yang baik. Mungkin memang benar kalau mereka hanya berteman baik. Seharusnya dia tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh apalagi dengan statusnya yang hanya penyewa.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Pitanya masih sisa. Kau mau?"

"TIDAK!"

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Nyehehe ._. apdet kilat, berhubung setelah ini nggak tau mau apdet kapan karena bakalan sibuk banget habis lebaran entar banyak tetangga nikahan sama sibuk latihan. Ini juga kayaknya mau buru-buru di tamatin

O iya kalau mau mengkritik mohon log in biar saya bisa bales langsung ^^ kalau nggak login gimana saya balesnya.

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

Natsumo Kagerou : #tiupin･････(￣。￣ ) aligatou dan semoga terhibur o ('▽ `*) /

Aika Yuki-chan : aligatou, semoga terhibur o ('▽ `*) /

khoirunnisa740 : aligatou o ('▽ `*) /

UchiHarunoKid : udah, semoga terhibur o ('▽ `*) /

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : udah ketahuan kan :3 o ('▽ `*) /

cherryemo : aligato sudah membaca dan semoga terhibur o ('▽ `*) /

guestar : kalo masalah pacar sewaan disini memang saya buat sedemikian rupa, saya nggak mau ngikut-ngikutin alur yang nyata soalnya kurang greget. Nanti ada kok penjelasan tentang Sasuke-nya sendiri kenapa begitu o ('▽ `*) /

Love foam : haha terlalu ini mah reviewnya ._. kalau pun ada wanita ketiga aku nggak akan rela Sasu begituan xD o ('▽ `*) /

Hikari Matsushita : maksudnya apa ya? ヽ(ー_ー )ノ

Erica Christy : Shion o ('▽ `*) / terima kasih sudah membaca

Itsuka No Haru : aligato o ('▽ `*) /

Lhylia Kiryu : yg ngangkat itu aku #eh o ('▽ `*) /

ridafi chan : udah o ('▽ `*) / sankyuu uda menunggu

Seiya Kenshin : uda kejawab di chap ini :3 sankyuu o ('▽ `*) /

Sakura Zouldyeck : masih nggak bisa di panjangin mentok di 3k TT—TT

Rhikame : Sankyuu dan salam kenal :D o ('▽ `*) /

Ah Rin : Sankyuu, jangan bosen :3

NE : Pikirin apa ya :o o ('▽ `*) /

ayuwahyuni663 : sankyuu o ('▽ `*) /

elyou : #kasih tissue o ('▽ `*) / sankyuu

GoddesHera : huwaaa juhut #lendotanSasu

Momo kuro : bisa kalau otak author lagi hentai ples binal ._. /

Yumi Murakami : lagi sakit ya :o odaijini ^^ sankyuu o ('▽ `*) /

**Special thanks**_**: **_Buat yang udah fave :D

Terima kasih yang sudah sudi membaca sampai sini dan mereview ,_, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya.

Akhir kata

RnR please?


	5. Chapter 5: Baibai Pacar Sewaan

"_Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan."_

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Gomen, hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemput. Aku ada rapat kelas."_

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kalau begitu."

"_Gomen."_

-pip-

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke tidak bisa menjemputnya untuk alasan yang berbeda-beda. Kemarin katanya kakaknya sakit, lalu menemani Shion, terus ada urusan penting entah itu apa, dan sekarang ada rapat. Apa Sasuke sedang menghindarinya? Tapi kalau iya, kenapa masih mengiriminya email dan menelponnya? Ah! Sudahlah mungkin memang dia benar-benar ada urusan.

"Sakura-_chan_!" suara khas Sasori menggema ketika gadis _soft pink_ itu hendak melangkah meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Sakura menoleh, melihat pemuda jangkung yang melambai sembari berlari menghampirinya. Sasori mengumbar senyumnya.

"Sasori-_kun_?"

"Kau tidak dijemput ya?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Seharusnya kau menungguku saja, kita kan bisa pulang bersama."

"Ah, gomen. Habis Sasuke-_kun_ juga memberitahuku baru tadi."

"Ah, oh iya. Mau menemaniku ke toko buku?"

"Hm? Memangnya apa yang mau kau beli?"

"Etto.." Sasori menggaruk pipinya, "Aku mau mencoba membuat coklat."

"Ahhh... Baiklah, biarkan aku membantumu ya."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa?"

"_Hai_."

* * *

**PACAR SEWAAN**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Kaho**

**Rate: M**

* * *

**Warning!**

**Typo(s), kadang lemon kadang nggak, OOC, gaje, nggak suka terserah :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: BaiBai Pacar Sewaan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah dapur bernuansa putih dengan furniture coklat khas kayu, Sakura dan Sasori sibuk dengan adonannya. Atau lebih tepatnya Sasori yang lebih sibuk, melihat Sakura yang hanya memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda merah itu mencampur adonannya. Terkadang gadis _soft pink _itu mengambilkan bahan yang di butuhkan. Yah seperti asisten, begitulah. Celemek yang Sakura gunakan masih terlihat bersih, berbeda dengan celemek Sasori yang kini sudah belepotan dengan coklat, wajahnya pun tak lepas dari coklat-coklat tersebut. Bak seperti sedang mengoprasi pasien kening Sasori berkeringat –sebelumnya tadi Sasori meminta Sakura menguncir poninya.

"Kau suka memasak ya?" Tanya Sakura. Gadis _soft pink _itu menoel sisa coklat dengan jarinya kemudian mengulumnya.

Sasori mengangguk sambil memasukkan adonan jadi tadi kedalam kulkas.

"Aku terbiasa hidup sendiri, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus bisa memasak." Katanya lagi sambil melepaskan celemeknya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan sisi yang masih bersih.

"Kau tidak punya saudara kah?" Sakura turut melepas celemeknya.

"Punya. Aku punya kakak, dia bersekolah diluar negeri."

Sakura ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Ano, Sakura-_chan_."

"Hm?"

"Ada coklat." Sasori menuding bibirnya.

"Dimana?"

"Disini."

Sasori merona tiba-tiba saat gadis _soft pink_ itu menjilat-jilat bibirnya, mencoba membersihkan coklat yang menempel disana. Manik hijaunya menatap turun dengan sedikit memicing.

"Masih ada?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori mengangguk. Pemuda merah itu mengepalkan tangannya sebelum akhirnya menarik Sakura dan menciumnya. Atau lebih tepatnya menjilati bibir pink gadis itu. Tentu saja, Sakura tersentak kaget. Manik hijaunya menatap mata terpejam milik Sasori. Sasori menjilati pinggiran bibirnya lembut. Dan terasa semakin lama Sasori semakin membawanya mendekat, merengkuh pinggang rampingnya dengan sebelah lengannya. Lengannya yang lain menahan kepala Sakura agar tidak menjauh.

Entah kenapa rasa panas mejalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sasori merosot duduk diikuti Sakura yang ditarik untuk duduk di paha kanannya.

"Sa—sasori.." Sakura mendorong bahu Sasori, ia tak berani menatap langsung kearah Sasori yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan wajah manisnya itu, "co—coklatnya sudah tidak ada."

"Hm?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat melihat bagaimana Sakura tidak mau menatap wajahnya dan menarik Sakura kembali mendekat, "Masih belum."

Dan lagi Sasori mengunci bibir Sakura semakin dalam. Sakura mendesah tertahan saat miliknya bergesekan langsung dengan paha pemuda itu.

_Ke—kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak._

Sakura membuka mulutnya, menjulurkan lidahnya yang senang hati segera dihisap olah Sasori. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengerang, cengkraman kedua tangannya di kemeja depan milik pemuda itu semakin kuat seiring dalamnya ciuman mereka. Saliva mereka saling meleleh turun, menetes ke celana Sasori.

"T—tunggu." Sakura kembali mendorong bahu Sasori saat pasokan oksigennya berkurang. "Biarkan aku istirahat."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan, Sasori kembali menarik bahu Sakura dan menciumnya lagi. Ia tak membiarkan Sakura untuk sekedar menarik nafas atau beristirahat. Panas, rasanya panas telah membakar tubuh pemuda itu.

Sasori melepas ciumannya dan bergerak turun ke leher jenjang Sakura. Sakura memekik jelas saat Sasori menggigit lehernya kemudian menjilatinya. Sasori memperhatikan bercak merah yang baru saja di buatnya kemudian menambahnya lagi.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah saat Sasori memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sekitar lehernya.

**Drrt drrrt**

Getaran ponsel Sakura yang diletakkan di meja membuat mereka menoleh bersamaan. Sakura menatap Sasori dengan wajah malunya sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri. Tapi..

Sakura dan Sasori menyadari bahwa celana pemuda tadi agak basah. Lebih tepatnya bekas dudukan Sakura tadi basah.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau..." Sasori mendongak, memperhatikan gadis soft pink yang sedang meremas ujung roknya.

"_Go—gomen_. Aku tidak sengaja." Sakura membungkuk dalam.

_Ahhhh! Kenapa malah seperti ini?! Aku benar-benar maluuu!_

"_Iie_.." Sasori menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Sasori berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.

"Seharusnya aku lebih bisa mengontrol diriku tadi." Katanya lagi.

**Drrt drrrt**

"Ah! _Hai_!." Sakura menyahut ponselnya.

From: Sasuke-_kun_

Subject:-

Kau sudah pulang?

From: Sasuke-_kun_

Subject:-

Kau baik-baik saja kan?

_._

To: Sasuke-_kun_

Subject: -

Gomen. Aku di rumah Sasori.

**Drrt drrt**

"Eh?"

-pip-

"Mo—"

"_Sedang apa kau dirumah bocah merah itu?"_

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat suara keras dari Sasuke merembet dari ponsel ke gendang telinganya, "Membuat coklat."

"_Kenapa harus di rumah bocah itu sih? Kamu berencana nyeleweng ya?" _Bentak Sasuke.

"Ka—kamu ini bicara apa sih, Sasuke-_kun_. Siapa juga yang mau nyeleweng." Sakura membentak ponselnya.

-pip-

"Ah dasar, kenapa sih dia." Gumam Sakura.

"Sasuke-_san_, marah."

Sakura terkekeh, "Nggak kok. Mana mungkin dia marah dia kan cuma.."

_Ah sial!_

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung saat Sakura tadi sempat menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba.

"Cuma?" Sasori menegaskan.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hehehe"

.

.

.

"_AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"_

PRANGPYARBUGHBRUAKBUGHBUAGH

"Itachi-_kun_. Nggak apa nih?" tanya Deidara khawatir saat mendengar suara mengerikan barusan.

Itachi mengangguk lalu mengambil kartu di depannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Sasu-_chan_ sering marah-marah melulu, un." Kata Deidara sambil ngambil kartu dan mencocokkan dengan miliknya.

"Aku menang." Kata Itachi sambil menaruh kartunya di meja.

"Ah! Aku kalah lagi,un." Keluh Deidara.

"Siapkan makan malamnya."

"Ahhh _hai_, un."

Itachi tersenyum sekilas lalu meninggalkan ruangan santai itu. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sumber keributan yang baru saja terjadi. Itachi membuka pintunya dan mendapati kamar Sasuke sangat amat berantakan. Barang-barang keramik mahal dengan suksesnya menjadi kepingan kecil yang berserakan. Tanah-tanah dari pot bunga juga ikut berpartisipasi membuat kamar pemuda raven itu sangat kotor. Sasuke nampak anteng duduk menunduk dipinggir ranjangnya.

"Apa sebaiknya kau bilang saja, Sasuke." Kata Itachi ikutan duduk di samping Sasuke setelah sebelumnya tadi berhasil menghindari pecahan keramik di lantai.

Sasuke menggeleng, "_Iie_, aku sudah sejauh ini. _Aniki_ juga sudah membantuku terlalu banyak. Masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah. Aku, tidak mau kelihatan seperti anak kecil di hadapan Sakura-_chan_."

Itachi memperhatikan raut wajah adik satu-satunya yang memancarkan kegelisahan, ia lalu mengusap kepala Sasuke dan tersenyum. Sasuke menoleh.

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah."

Sasuke tersenyum, "_Hai_."

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_ Saku—EEEEH?"

Ino segera menghampiri Sakura saat tadi ia sempat melihat bercak merah yang cukup banyak dan jelas di leher Sakura. Gadis pirang itu menyibak helaian pink dan memperhatikan lehernya.

"I—ino ngapain sih?"

"Kau ini seharusnya menyuruh Sasuke-_kun_ untuk membuat tanda di tempat yang tak terlihat, apalagi di lehermu ada banyak sekali." Ino membanting bokongnya di kursi.

"Etto, habis Sasori-_kun_ mendadak sih."

"EEEEEEHHH?!"

Sakura memukul kepalanya keras, mengutuki dirinya karena kelepasan.

"Jadi bu—bukan dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura menggeleng malu.

"Astaga Sakura." Ino menepuk dahinya. "Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Sasori?"

"Ma—maksudmu apa sih?" Sakura buang muka. "Ka—kami cuma ciuman."

"Sasuke tahu?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"_Yokatta~_" Ino menghela nafas lega, "si Sasori tu nekad sekali."

"Eh?"

"Nekad memberimu tanda kepemilikannya."

"EEEEEEHHHHH? Ja—jadi ini." Sakura menuding lehenya.

"Kamu tidak tahu?"

"Te—tentu saja aku tahu! Ja—jadi menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Apa Sasuke-_kun_ akan menyadari ini?" Sakura mengatupkan tangannya di leher.

"Tentu saja, aku saja dapat melihatnya dengan jelas."

"Ino, tolong bantu aku." Rengek Sakura.

"Kau ini melakukannya tanpa berpikir apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Dasar!"

"Ayolah, Ino."

"Satu-satunya cara hanya menutupinya dengan syal."

"Tapi bukankah aneh kalau aku memakai syal padahal ini belum musim dingin. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa memakainya terus menerus."

"Kau benar.." Ino kembali berfikir. "Apa Sasuke hari ini menjemputmu?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, "Entah, dia belum memberitahuku."

"Jika dia tidak menjemputmu ini akan lebih baik."

Sakura mengangguk.

**Drrrt drrrt**

"Eh? SA—SASUKEEEE?" jerit Sakura saat melihat nama Sasuke di ponselnya.

"Apa katanya?"

From: Sasuke-_kun_

Subject: -

Hari ini aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku.

"Dia bilang mau menjemputku! Bagaimana ini Ino?" kata Sakura panik.

"Bi—bilang saja kau ada urusan dengan temanmu."

"_H—hai_."

.

.

**Drrt drrrt**

Sasuke membuka ponsel _flip_nya.

From: Sakura-_chan_ –Udah diganti

Subject: -

Tidak usah Sasuke-_kun_. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Sasori.

**Nyut**

Sasuke merasakan perempatan mampir di jidatnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah dibalas?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Belum. Mungkin aku yang salah tadi."

"Memangnya kamu ngirim apa tadi?"

"Aku bilang kalau aku ada janji dengan Sasori."

"_What_?" Ino kembali menepuk jidatnya. "Kau ini benar-benar. Aku tahu kau terkenal Sakura. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak main-main seperti ini."

_Keterkenalanku malah membuat musibah._

"Ha—harus bagaimana lagi. Habisnya mereka yang ngedeket." Kata Sakura sok _cool_.

Ino mendesah.

"Ohayou, Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_." Hinata melambai lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Ohayou." Balas Ino.

"A—ano, itu lehermu kenapa?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Bahkan Hinata menyadarinya!" jerit Sakura pilu.

"Kamu digigit nyamuk?" kata Hinata lagi.

EH?

Sakura dan Ino menatap Hinata berbarengan sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Benar! NYAMUK!" kata mereka.

.

.

.

**Srak srak**

"Ki—kita ngapain kesini?" kata Hinata sembari menyingkirkan ranting-ranting pohon di hadapannya.

"Membuat Sakura digigit nyamuk." Kata Ino.

"Eh?"

Saat ini Ino, Sakura dan Hinata sedang berjalan di kebun di belakang gedung sekolahnya. Buat apalagi kalau bukan untuk membuat Sakura digigit nyamuk. Sehingga nanti walaupun kelihatan Sakura bisa memperlihatkan bentolan lain di tubuhnya.

Setelah cukup beramai-ramai tergigit nyamuk mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari kebun dan...

Tubuh Hinata sukses bentol-bentol banyak sekali, tangan kaki dan wajahnya terlihat merah. Begitu pula dengan Ino yang sedang sibuk menggaruk tangannya. Sedangkan Sakura, tubuhnya masih terlihat sama. Tidak ada bentolan sedikit pun.

"Kok –?

"Ano aku lupa bilang kalau aku pakai _lotion_ anti nyamuk tadi pagi."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"Hi—Hinata-_chan_?" dari jauh sana seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang mendadak berhenti sambil menunjukkan raut wajah kagetnya.

"Ne—neji-_nii_." Hinata menghambur kepelukan kakak tercintanya.

"Kalian berdua!" manik lavender itu menatap kedua gadis tersebut garang.

"_Go—gomen_!" Sakura dan Ino membungkuk.

"Hinata-_chan_ ayo aku obati." Kata Neji sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_. _Gomen_."

Kedua gadis itu menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Cuci tangan dan kakimu, ayo kita ulangi." Kata Ino.

Sakura melihat tubuh Ino yang memerah, tapi gadis itu masih ingin melanjutkannya.

Sakura menepuk bahu Ino, "_Iie_, biarkan saja."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini semua salahku. Tapi malah kau dan Hinata yang ikut menanggungnya." Kata Sakura.

"Kita kan sahabat." Kata Ino lirih.

"Tapi lebih baik aku yang menanggung ini sendirian." Kata Sakura sok keren di barengi dengan hembusan angin.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menoleh. "SA—SASUKE-_KUN_?!"

Sakura segera merapikan rambutnya agar lehernya tertutup.

"Hn?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Ino. "Kenapa dia merah-merah begitu?"

"_A—ano_, kita tadi habis piket di kebun ini. Ya kan Sakura." Kata Ino.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa hanya dia yang merah-merah?"

_Banyak tanya! _Geram Sakura.

"Ta—tadi dia lupa pakai _lotion_ anti nyamuk."

"I—iya!"

**Wussss**

Angin kembali datang dan menyibak helaian _pink_ rambut Sakura yang sedang sibuk memegangi roknya.

Sasuke mengernyit.

_Gawat ketahuan!_

Ino sendiri menatap panik.

Sasuke meraih leher Sakura dan menyibak rambutnya. Ia mengelus leher yang penuh dengan bercak merah disana dengan wajah datarnya. Kemudian memalingkan dan melihat kesisi di sebelahnya.

_Tidaaakk! Mati aku mati aku! _Sakura memejamkan matanya takut.

"Kau juga digigit ya?" Kata Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura mendongak.

_Tidak ketahuan ya?_

"Eeee i—iya hehehe." Sakura menggaruk lehernya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Biar aku obati."

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh kearah Ino. "Ino kau mau kami antar?"

"Ti—tidak usah. Aku akan menunggu Sai saja."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Kata Sasuke.

"_Hai. Odaijini_."

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di samping rumah Sakura, Sasuke mengikuti gadis _pink_ itu berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Tunggu."

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura saat mereka sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Iya?"

"Siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Katakan padaku siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tertahan.

"Ma—maksudmu apa sih?"

"Kau pikir aku percaya kalau kau digigit nyamuk?"

Sakura tersentak.

_Ke—ketahuan._

"Apa dengan dia?"

Sakura diam.

"Cih!" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"_Go—gomen_..kyah~"

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura membentur dinding hingga membuatnya kesakitan. Kedua tangan besarnya mencengkram bahu gadis di depannya kuat-kuat. Mata Sasuke berkilat. Pemuda raven itu memaksa mencium Sakura meski gadis itu terus meronta sambil memalingkan wajahnya menghindari Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin kasar, sedikit dijambaknya rambut Sakura hingga gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya dan menekan bibirnya kuat. Matanya terpejam. Tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk menjambak rambut Sakura beralih menahan tengkuk gadis tersebut. Tangannya yang lain meraih gundukan sebelah kirinya dan meremasnya sedikit kasar. Sakura mendesah kesakitan, kedua tangannya memegang tangan Sasuke, namun kekuatannya kalah jauh. Dan dengan sekali tarik kancing seragamnya berguguran. Sasuke terus mengulum bibir gadis itu, tangannya mulai membelai kulit halus Sakura, meremas payudara yang masih tertutup bra. Kaki kirinya sengaja dia letakkan diantara paha Sakura.

Sasuke semakin bernafsu hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang tawar bercampur dengan salivanya. Pemuda raven itu menghentikan ciumannya, ditatapnya gadis di depannya yang tengah terisak. Perlahan Sasuke menjauhkan diri. Dia segera berjongkok dan menjambaki rambutnya, pemuda itu menggeram penuh kekesalan.

"Sakura—"

**PLAK**

Hening. Memar merah tercetak di pipi pemuda itu, Sasuke masih terduduk di tempat yang sama. Sedangkan Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Percuma dia meminta maaf, toh Sakura tidak mau mendengarnya. Perlahan pemuda itu bangkit, dia melihat kesekeliling rumah Sakura sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sakura masih terisak di dalam kamarnya, ia sengaja mengganjal pintunya dengan almari. Takut kalau Sasuke akan masuk. Ruangannya dibiarkan gelap sedari tadi siang. Perlahan kaki jenjangnya menapak lantai dan berjalan menuju kaca riasnya. Di dalam kegelapan dengan sedikit cahaya dari bulan Sakura memperhatikan dirinya sendiri yang berantakan. Memperhatikan seragamnya yang kehilangan kancing. Sakura menggenggam bahunya, dimana pemuda tadi mencengkramnya. Entah yang ia rasa tadi benar atau tidak. Tapi tadi dia merasa Sasuke gemetaran.

Getaran ponselnya membuat lamunannya terhenti. Ia menatap ponsel di mejanya yang terus bergetar. Dibiarkannya ponselnya terus bergetar. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun. Sakura mengangkat tangannya, tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menampar Sasuke. Apa ini berlebihan? Bukankah ini bukan untuk yang kali pertama Sasuke menyentuhnya? Tapi, kenapa dia bereaksi seperti itu?

.

.

.

"Sasuke?" Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

Dirinya harus meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan saklarnya. Ruangan gelap itu pun akhirnya terang, sudah tak ada pecahan keramik lagi, ingatkan Itachi untuk mencium Deidara karena telah membersihkannya dengan senang hati. Itachi menapakkan kakinya mendekati ranjang dimana Sasuke sedang meringkuk di sana dengan selimutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Sasuke diam. Itachi mendesah.

"Apapun alasannya kau harus minta maaf."

"Aku. Aku tidak yakin dia akan memaafkan aku setelah kejadian tadi." Sasuke menyingkap selimutnya dan duduk bersila. "Aku benar-benar bodoh!"

Itachi mendengus geli saat Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Itachi duduk di samping Sasuke dan menepuk kepalanya.

_Sasuke adikku ini, semua orang mungkin akan berpikir dia adalah bocah angkuh yang menyebalkan. Sasuke lebih sering menampilkan sisi dinginnya ketimbang sisi lembutnya. Dia bilang cowok dingin itu keren. Itulah yang selalu dia pegang selama ini. Jika perasaannya sedang tidak karuan, dia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah. Dan jika perasaannya sedang benar-benar buruk dia akan tinggal di kamarnya untuk jangka waktu yang lama, terkadang saat emosinya tidak terkontrol semua barang di kamarnya akan hancur berantakan. Aku sebenarnya tak masalah dengan semua benda itu._

_Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit bisa mengontrol emosinya. Yah meski baru saja kemarin dia mecahin seluruh barangnya. Kupikir setelah bertemu dengan gadis pink itu Sasuke sedikit bisa mengontrol emosinya. Namun lambat laun masalah lain muncul. Entah apa itu, tapi Sasuke pernah bilang tentang seorang pria yang tinggal di samping Sakura mendekatinya. Sepertinya pria itu menyukai Sakura, begitulah. Hal ini yang memacu emosinya. Apalagi setiap dia mengingat statusnya yang hanya seorang 'pacar sewaan' tak memberinya alasan khusus untuk mempertahankan Sakura untuk tetap di sisinya. Dia takut. Setiap kali dia selalu berkata padaku kalau dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini._

_Tapi entah kekuatan dari mana, di hari esoknya dia kembali seperti biasa, seolah kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku sebenarnya tidak tega mengajarinya tentang hal-hal yang orang dewasa lakukan. Tapi..._

"_Aniki_." Sasuke menepuk pipi kakaknya.

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Minta maaf."

"Kau yakin dia akan memaafkanku?"

"Kalau belum di coba siapa tahu." Itachi menyentuh dahi Sasuke keras.

"Aduh!"

_Tapi yah mungkin sekarang bukan saatnya aku untuk mengungkapkannya._

.

.

.

Jemari kurus Sakura mencoba memasukkan benang ke lubang jarum di tangan lainnya. Pandangannya blur, ia mencobanya sejak setengah jam lalu namun namun tidak pernah berhasil memasukkannya. Disampingnya seragam dan kancing-kancing baju yang berhasil dikumpulkannya tadi tergeletak.

"Apa ini gara-gara aku belum makan?" gumamnya. "Ah! Tidak mungkin, aku bukan anak manja."

Sakura kembali berkonsentrasi dengan benang dan jarumnya.

"_Yatta_, bisa!" Sakura meraih baju dan kancingnya dan mulai menjahitnya perlahan. "Aduh!"

Sakura meringis mendapati ibu jarinya sobek karena tusukan jarumnya terlalu kuat. Darah kental sukses melumuri sebagian ibu jarinya. Sedikit susah payah Sakura bangkit dan berlari, namun karena tubuhnya sedang melemah ia akhirnya limbung.

**PYAR**

"Sasuke-_chan_? Kau baik-baik saja, un?" tanya Deidara sedikit takut setelah tadi Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"Ah, i—iya tidak apa-apa." Sasuke berjongkok dan memunguti pecahan gelasnya tadi, namun entah kurang hati-hati atau apa jarinya berdarah.

"SA—SASUKE-_CHAANN_?! JARIMU BERDARAH TUH, un!" jerit Deidara.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan menepuk bahu Deidara. "Deidara-_nii_, tolong bersihkan ini. Aku mau keluar."

Deidara bengong.

"Eh tapi..."

Blam

"—di luar hujan, un..." Deidara melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

.

.

.

_Ah sial kenapa mendadak aku kepikiran dia sih?_

Sasuke memacu mobilnya semakin cepat tidak perduli dengan beberapa mobil yang nyaris dia tabrak tadi. Tidak perduli juga dengan jarinya yang berdarah itu. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi untuk memastikannya dia harus menemui gadis itu sekarang.

.

.

.

**Drap drap drap**

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Sasuke berlari mengelilingi rumah Sakura, karena pintu depan terkunci. Bocah itu terus mengitari rumah Sakura, mengintip dari jendela-jendela kacanya.

_Ini terlalu gelap! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-pun. Apalagi jendela yang lain tertutup tirai._

"Sasuke-_san_?"

Sasuke mengenal suara ini. Sasuke perlahan berbalik.

"Kenapa malam-malam ke sini?"

_Cih kenapa malah ketemu dia di saat seperti ini._

"Apa kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasori sedikit berpikir. "Dari tadi siang aku belum melihatnya."

"Apa dia terlihat kelihatan keluar tadi?"

"_Iie_, aku tadi siang sampai hujan turun selalu duduk di teras dan tidak melihat Sakura-chan keluar."

_Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu baka!_

"Ah tidak ada gunanya aku bertanya padamu!" geram Sasuke kembali berlari mencari jendela yang terbuka.

"Sasuke-_san_!"

"Apalagi sih?" rutuk Sasuke.

"Diatas sini!" Sasori melambai dari teras lantai duanya saat melihat Sasuke kebingungan. Sasuke mendongak.

"Pintu kamar Sakura-_chan_ terbuka."

Sasuke mengangguk. Bocah itu segera berlari ke dalam rumah Sasori, tidak perduli dengan dirinya yang basah kuyup.

"Kau yakin mau melompat? Jaraknya satu setengah meter lho, tingginya juga lumayan."

"Satu setengah meter dan lima meter bukanlah masalah." Sasuke bersiap melompat.

**Jump**

**Tap**

_Sukses!_

Kini giliran Sasori.

**Jump**

**Slip**

"UWAAAAAA BAHAYA!"

**Grep**

Sasuke menangkap kaki Sasori saat pemuda itu terpeleset dan terjungkal. Setelah menaikkan pemuda merah itu Sasuke kembali berlari.

Di tempat lain Sakura yang sepenuhnya tidak pingsan mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Tidak terlalu jelas suara itu. Bayang-bayang dua orang juga dilihatnya, tapi entah siapa mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka mengangkat tubuhnya cepat dan mengguncangnya.

"Sasuke-_san_. Bagaimana?"

"Dia demam."

"Kalau begitu kita bawa dia ke dokter."

"Tidak. Aku yang akan merawatnya."

Sasuke membopong tubuh Sakura ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Sasori.

"Kau boleh pulang." Kata Sasuke.

Sasori diam, ia menatap wajah pucat Sakura lalu menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah."

"KAU MAU KEMANA?" jerit Sasuke saat melihat pemuda merah itu bersiap melompat ke terasnya.

"Pulang." Kata Sasori.

"LEWAT PINTU SAJA SANA!"

.

.

.

Pukul 02:00 dini hari. Sasuke masih terjaga, sesekali dia mengganti handuk di kening Sakura dengan yang baru. Sudah empat jam pula demamnya belum juga turun. Beruntung tadi saat dia telanjang bulat karena mencuci pakaian Sakura tidak bangun. Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura, memperhatikan ibu jarinya yang telah terbungkus perban lalu menciumnya.

"Gomen—" desisnya.

.

.

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya, sedikit merintih karena kepalanya terasa seperti diperas. Saat manik hijaunya menoleh kesebelah kiri ia sedikit tersentak kaget saat melihat pemuda raven sedang tidur dengan menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke masih menggenggam tangannya erat. Pemuda itu kadang bergumam pelan namun cukup untuk bisa didengar. _Gomen_—seperti itulah.

"Sasuke-_kun._" Sakura menarik tangannya, membuat pemuda itu mau tidak mau harus membuka matanya.

"Sakura-_chan—" _Terlihat sangat jelas di mata Sakura senyum yang baru saja diumbar di wajah tampan itu sarat akan kelegaan.

Sasuke kembali meraih tangan Sakura dan terus mengucapkan syukur. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat senang. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih diam, ia lalu menyahut tangannya kembali cukup kasar.

"Sakura-_chan—_"

"Mau apa kau di sini?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, walau sebenarnya dia senang Sasuke ada di sini.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam. Dia tahu Sakura tak akan memaafkannya semudah itu. Tapi bukan berarti dia harus menyerah kan.

"_Gomen._" Kata Sasuke, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu perbuatanku kemarin menyakitimu. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengontrol diri."

Sakura masih terdiam namun sesekali dia melirik dari sudut matanya. Memperhatikan pemuda yang menunduk di sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu lalu bangkit dan membuat Sakura malah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya melihat bagaimana Sasuke bersujud di samping ranjangnya.

"_B—Baka! _Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Minta maaf."

"Hentikan itu!"

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku."

"Tidak semudah itu, Sasuke-_kun."_

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Sakura berpikir, "Menari."

"Eh?"

"Menari dan buat aku tertawa."

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak mau aku memaafkanmu?" sinis Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menari."

"Cukup gerakkan tubuhmu saja."

_Sialan. Tahu begini aku tidak akan datang untuk minta maaf._

"Baiklah." Sasuke pasrah lalu menutup tirai kamar Sakura.

"Ke—kenapa kau menutupnya?" sekilas rona pink muncul saat pemuda itu menutup tirai kamarnya, membuatnya sedikit gelap.

"Aku tidak mau bocah merah itu melihatku melakukan hal yang menjijikkan."

Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju meja rias Sakura, ia mengambil sebatang lipstick. Kemudian setelah menaikkan kaosnya Sasuke mulai memoles lipstick itu di tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sakura menanti apa yang akan Sasuke tunjukkan. Memperhatikan punggung putih bocah itu malah membuatnya merona sendiri.

"Sakura-_chan._"

"E—iya."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan rekam ini. Setelah ini kau harus melupakannya."

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

Terdengar Sasuke menghela nafas berkali kali lalu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang Sasuke memiliki wajah kedua, putingnya sebagai mata dan pusarnya sebagai mulut. Tahukan apa yang akan di lakukan? Yap, menari dengan perutnya.

Sasuke berdehem, kaosnya ditarik sampai menutupi kepalanya, hal ini memudahkan dia untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Lalu dia mulai bernyanyi sambil menggerakkan perutnya. Setelah lama melakukannya ia tak kunjung mendengar tawa Sakura.

"Ah, maaf. Perutku tidak gemuk jadi tidak lucu." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik kaosnya turun, "KAU?!"

Sedikit sebal dibuatnya, Sasuke melihat Sakura menggigit bantalnya menahan tawa. Wajahnya memerah, airmata keluar dari sudut matanya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar.

"KAU CURANG!" geram Sasuke sembari terjun keranjang Sakura dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Malu, benar-benar malu.

"Ma—maaf." Sakura terkekeh.

"_Gomen."_ Sasuke marangkul perut Sakura dan membaringkan kepalanya di sana.

"E—Sasuke-_kun._"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya sesuatu yang menyakitimu lagi." Kata Sasuke.

Ada perasaan yang ingin meledak di hati Sakura, melihat bagaimana pemuda itu menatapnya dan dari nada tulusnya barusan. Sakura tersenyum lalu membelai rambut hitam di bawahnya.

"Iya."

.

.

.

Sepertinya hal kembali seperti semula, Sasuke dan Sakura sering bertengkar seperti biasa. Salah Sasuke sih, habis selalu mempermainkan gadis itu. Ini sudah minggu kedua sejak Sasuke menjadi pacar sewaannya. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Dan seminggu lagi mereka harus berpisah.

Sasuke memainkan kaleng colanya sambil menatap turun. Berfikir tentang hari-hari kedepan dimana dia akan berpisah dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Shion mendelik saat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah asyik melamun dari tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun._" Shion menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan membuatnya tersadar.

"Eh, iya. Kenapa? Ada yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bertanya dari tadi, Sasuke-_kun._ Tapi kau malah melamun." Shion cemberut.

"Ma—maaf." Sasuke tersenyum, "Apa yang tadi kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja." Shion menutup bukunya, "Aku sedang malas belajar."

"Kenapa? Ayolah jangan begitu. Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak. Bukan salahmu. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin belajar." Kata Shion, "Sasuke-_kun. _Temani aku jalan-jalan yuk."

Sasuke melirik ponselnya, hari ini karena Sakura ingin pergi bersama dua temannya itu dia tidak ingin di jemput. Yah daripada luntang lantung tidak jelas, apa salahnya menemani Shion jalan-jalan.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke.

"_YATTA!_"

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, para gadis-gadis, sebut saja Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata sedang melihat bazar di taman tengah kota. Mereka yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah terkadang menjadi lirikan pemuda lain karena ukuran roknya yang terbilang pendek.

Setiap sebulan sekali selalu ada bazar dan berbagai permainan tradisional Jepang seperti saat perayaan musim panas. Kita bisa menjumpai berbagai kedai yang menjual makanan khas Jepang, kita juga bisa bermain mengambil ikan koki. Membeli barang-barang kerajinan tangan dari barang bekas, bermain lempar kaleng. Dan juga melihat kincir dari kertas yang di jejer dalam kotak stinggi tiga meter.

Tidak perlu kepanasan, taman ini sengaja didesain tertutup setiap bazar diadakan.

"_Ayo cepat sana bilang."_

"_Tapi kenapa harus aku?"_

"_Sudah sana!"_

Brukh

"Aduh." Hinata sedikit meringis saat seseorang menubruk punggungnya.

"Ma—maafkan saya." Pemuda yang baru saja menabraknya mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata mendongak, seorang bocah SMP berambut pirang berdiri di depannya. Terlihat samar rona pink menghiasi pipi tan pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Hinata sambil memegang tangan pemuda itu dan berdiri.

Namun mungkin karena pemuda itu menarik terlalu kuat dada mereka berhantaman.

_Da—da—da—dadanya besar. _Batin bocah tersebut keenakan.

"Kyaaa~" Hinata memekik malu, "_Gomen_."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata bocah itu.

Si pemuda kucing itu membalikkan badannya setelah sebelumnya tadi mengerlingkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan berjalan menjauh. Hinata masih mematung, baru kali ini ada yang berani mendekatinya terang-terangan. Tapi benar juga, dia tidak sedang bersama Neji, kalau saja Neji bersamanya pasti bocah itu sudah babak belur.

"_Ah, Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke? _Hinata menengadah, mencoba mencari sumber suara dari pemuda kucing itu.

Di depannya, Kurang lebih tiga meter di depannya bocah kucing itu menyapa Sasuke yang sedang menggandeng gadis lain.

"Tidak dengar." Gumam Hinata, ia lalu memutuskan untuk mendekat sedikit lagi.

"Oi, teme. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu di sekolah. Kau kemana saja?"

"Apa urusanmu, dobe."

"Mentang-mentang kau jenius kau bolos sesukamu. Kau tidak memikirkan teman sekelasmu ini." Rutuknya.

_Tu—tunggu, teman sekelas? Bukannya Sasuke-kun..._

"Apa gunanya memikirkanmu ha?"

"Kau menyebalkan ya." Desah si pirang. "Ah, Shion-_chan. _Lama tidak bertemu ya. Akhirnya kalian jadian juga."

"Ngomong apa kau, dobe." Ujar Sasuke.

"Oi, Naruto!" seorang pemuda berambut coklat datang menghampiri si pirang.

"Ada apa, Kib?"

"Kami nemu lagi cewek dada besar selanjutnya." Katanya semangat.

"Benarkah?" kata Naruto girang. "Yosh!"

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Hinata sudah bergabung dengan dua lainnya. Mereka berdua duduk di samping mesin minuman. Ino dan Sakura asyik mengobrol sedangkan Hinata masih melamun memikirkan hal yang tadi.

"Ano, Sakura-_chan."_ Ujar Hinata pelan.

"Hm?"

"Aku—aku tadi bertemu dengan teman sekelas Sasuke-_kun._"

Brussshh

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino saat melihat Sakura menyemburkan minumannya.

"Sakura-_chan, _apa benar?" tanya Hinata.

Ino yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya melihat kedua gadis itu bergantian.

"Etto—"

"Tunggu-tunggu! Kalian ngomong apa sih? Kenapa seserius itu?" kata Ino, "Bukankah itu hal yang wajar ya?"

Hinata menatap Sakura, namun gadis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Ah ini gara-gara kau yang salah lihat!" _Naruto ngelus-ngelus dadanya.

"_Gomen, gomen. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia kepala sekolah kita." _Pemuda yang di sampingnya nyengir.

Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri pemuda pirang tadi.

"Ah, kau lagi." Kata Naruto.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanyanya sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

"Ma—mau dibawa kemana?"

_Ja—jangan-jangan dia tahu maksudku tadi menabraknya._

"Ma—maaf—" kata Naruto.

"Dia adalah teman sekelas Sasuke-_kun._" Kata Hinata.

Ino membelalak. "Dia—"

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau pacaran dengan bocah ingusan, Sakura!" geram Ino.

"Memang apa bedanya?"

"Mana ada bocah SMP yang berpacaran dengan gadis SMA?! Mereka pasti hanya main-main!"

_Ah, kalian tidak tahu kalau kami memang main-main._

"Putuskan!"

"Ehhh?"

"Cari yang usianya tidak terlalu jauh darimu. Sasori misalnya."

"Sama saja dia lebih muda dariku!"

"Bukankah kau lebih tua beberapa bulan dengannya?"

"Etto, iya."

"Atau mungkin bisa dengan Lee, anak tertua di kelas tiga."

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan orang yang sudah beberapa kali tidak naik kelas."

"Pokoknya putus!"

"Apa masalahmu?"

Suara besar milik Sasuke membuat ketiga gadis itu menoleh. Ino terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Sa—sasuke." Ujar Ino.

"Kenapa kalian mempermasalahkan dengan siapa Sakura berpacaran?" ujar Sasuke sinis, "Perasaan orang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Dan Sakura telah memilihku. Yah meski sebelumnya aku tidak tertarik padanya."

_Bocah ini malah membanggakan dirinya sendiri. _Kesal Sakura.

Ino mendengus. "Anak SMP sepertimu dengan gadis SMA seperti kami, hubungannya tak akan berjalan lama."

Shion menatap kearah Sasuke, dia merasakan genggaman pemuda itu di tangannya semakin kuat.

"Aku mencin—"

**Cup**

Ketiga gadis itu membuka matanya lebar. Melihat bagaimana tiba-tiba gadis pirang di samping Sasuke menarik krahnya dan menciumnya.

"Shi—Shion!" rona merah yang tercetak jelas di pipi Sasuke tidak bisa disembunyikan, pemuda raven itu terus menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Gomen, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Kata Shion masih dengan tangannya yang mencengkram krah baju Sasuke, "Aku menyukai mu, Sasuke-_kun._"

"Benarkan, Sakura." Kata Ino. "Sa—sakura."

Ino segera menghampiri Sakura saat sahabatnya itu terbengong-bengong dengan airmata derasnya. Hinata yang sedari tadi diam ikutan panik, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Sakura—" gumam Sasuke.

"Ti—tidak masalah." Sakura menyeka airmatanya dan memaksa tersenyum, "Kau bisa melakukan apapun. Kau kan hanya—"

"Hentikan!" kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" lebih baik kita mengakhirinya sekarang bukan. Toh seminggu lagi kita akan berpisah."

"Hentikan Sakura! Kalau kau mengatakannya aku akan sangat marah." Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak perduli." Kata Sakura. Gadis itu lalu menatap kedua temannya, "Aku minta maaf."

"Sakura-_chan._" Gumam Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berpengalaman seperti yang kalian dan semua teman-teman tahu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran." Kata Sakura, "Dan Sasuke.. dia ini—"

**Grep**

**Cup**

HEEEEEEE

Ino, Hinata dan Shion kembali membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke berlari mendekati Sakura dan menciumnya. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke tak hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya, ia juga bermain dengan lidahnya yang malah membuat mata Sakura berputar-putar. Mengingat Sasuke menciumnya di depan teman-temannya.

"Pa—panas!" jerit Ino.

Sedangkan Hinata nyaris pingsan melihat adegan tiba-tiba tersebut.

.

.

"Shion." Sasuke membungkuk dalam. "Maaf."

Wajah manis Shion terlihat kecewa, namun dia segera menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Iie, tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga."

Berakhirlah semua ini. Akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bahwa mereka tidak pacaran sungguh-sungguh. Sedikit rasa kecewa hinggap di hati Sakura, mengingat ini adalah akhir dari semuanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Tok tok

"Hai, sebentar." Ujar Sakura, ia kemudian membuka pintu dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya. "Sasuke-_kun_? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah hubungan kita sudah berakhir?"

"Hn?" hanya itulah yang keluar dari pemuda itu. Ia lalu memberikan sebuah kertas. "ini."

Sakura menerima kertas itu lalu mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan ke dalam rumahnya. Mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa.

"Bacalah." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat kertas putih itu lalu mulai membacanya dan memahami isinya.

"I—ini." Sakura tergagap.

"_Hai_." Sasuke tersenyum lalu menarik pipi gadis itu dan menciumnya.

'_Aturan tambahan, Jika putus sebelum waktunya, penyewa harus membayar denda dengan menjadi miliknya selamanya.'_

* * *

**owari/tbc(?)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuplikan Bonus Selanjutnya**

"_Shika, blowjob itu apa?"_

"_Ke—kenapa?"_

_._

_._

"_Sakura-chan, kau sedang apa?"_

"_Ah, Sasuke-kun. Aku sedang melakukan blowjob."_

"_EEEHH? La—lalu kenapa dengan mentimun?"_

"_Shika bilang blowjob itu memanjakan mentimun."_

"_Ha?"_

* * *

AYEEEEEEEEE akhirnya di tamatin. oke ini belum tamat total, hanya status pacar sewaan yang di sandang Sasu benar-benar tamat. Tapi masih ada tugas buat ngebahas alasan Sasu-_chan_ sama bonusnya. Gomen ne kalo endingnya ga banget TT_TT

Masih untung ada waktu buat namatin :D

Oh iya, adegan Sasosaku itu aku ngambil dari kiss x sis, semoga nggak keberatan :)

**Balasan review:**

**Love Foam: **Ecieeee bahasanya kayak mau ngegombal xD arigato ne :D/

**Akari Ichikawa:** Arigatou masukannya :D

**Seiya Kenshin**: Sudah :3

**Shifuki**: Yah begitulah :3

**Ayuclouds69**: Nggak, dia baik kok. :)

**Itsuka No Haru**: Ya begitulah si Saso :3

**Naraevychan**: Hadir :3

**Naravhychan**: namanya hampir sama ya o_o arigatou :3

**Burung hantu**: nggak di kuncir aja imut kok :/3

**Natsumoto Kagerou**: eheheh gomen :3

**NE**: kejawab disini :3

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**: Hadir :D

**GoddesHera**: HADIIIRRR :3

**milkyways**: Hadir hadir :3

**Khoirunnisa740**: Arigatou juga :D

**Winter Cherry**: iya, nggak akan bikin karakter menyebalkan kalo nggak kepaksa ._. WB apaan ya? #eh

**UchiHarunoKid**: haha Hadir :D

**cheinfairy**: ada sedikit di chapter ini :3

**jideragon21**: gigit bibir Sasu berarti mengantri untuk mendapat bogeman dari saku :D

**franceour**: haha kasihan Sasunya nanti :3

**Ridafi chan**: Yang dikatakan Sasuk, Shion itu anak kerabat keluarga mereka yang sakit-sakitan. :)

Mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakalan muncul meski sekilas :)

**Lhylia Kiryu**: Untuk saat ini dia jadi orang ketiga yang numpang lewat saja :)

**Uchiha Shesura-chan**: karna mungkin dia trauma :3 arigatou :D

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**: Habis dia beneran cantik :/3

**Iwahashi Hani**: Aku juga senyum2 sendiri baca reviewmu :/3

**Hyugazumaki**: Hadir :3

**SS. Kaguya bellvania**: arigatou :3

**Hanazono Yuri**: Hadir :)

**Yumi murakami**: Cepet sembuh ya :D Rambut Saso kayak di anime, rambutnya kan gak pendek dia jadi kalo cuma dikuncir kecil-kecil gitu masih bisa :)

**Sera Uchiha:** Arigatou :D

**Nuri**: Semoga ini cukup :D

: Nggak bisa, soalnya dari awal sudah campur aduk :) gomen nggak ada lemon xD

**Ria salvani**: Selamat idul fitri :) ini chap terakhir :) arigatou sudah mampir juga :D

**wellright**: Ini sudah :D

**Mianafazella**: Hadirr :)

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir, terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia untuk mereview ,_, arigatou arigatou #bungkuk

Akhir kata

RnR please?


End file.
